Undeniable Love
by chillituna
Summary: When you're with the one you love, nothing could be better. Everything is just perfect, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

*****Disclaimer*** I don't owe the characters from Xena Warrior Princess. I just play with them from time to time.**

Bliss, she was in absolute bliss.

In the quiet of the early morning she laid with her lover in her arms. Their breathing in sinc, relaxed, controlled, constant. Two heart beats, yet one heart, they were together, they were one.

Where would she be without this woman, who would she be, for this young blonde, this person, this human, this soul was her everything, they were as one.

The warrior let out a contented sigh, she was in the Elysian Fields. No, this blonde, her wife was the Elysian Fields. Her love was undeniable for the smaller woman. She breathed her in, her scent inhaled to fill her heart, to fill her mind, to fill her senses.

For years she had wanted her, she yearned for her, wanted to touch her, smell her, make love to her, wanted to wed her. For she to be hers, and hers alone, no other to touch her, no other to taste her, no other to love her.

Her chest ached of memories long ago, so desperately she wanted her, it hurt to be near her. She remembered her scent to be oh so close, her body would tremble her throat would constrict, her eyes would water for she loved her so much. The hurt would go on, never relenting only to tease her, to hurt her, to harm her.

No longer this would be, as they were as one. The love they both shared declared to the world as both took their vows before dusk that day. They were joined, they were wed and were finally as one. She hurt no longer, her heart was healed, she could smile again for this woman had saved her, had touched her, had healed her. This woman her wife had now become her total life.

She looked down at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The woman she loved with all of her being was asleep on her chest, her arms held tight around her middle, her head resting atop her breast. Her lips so close to her nipple, her breath gently caressing her own bear breast.

In the early dawn light she saw her, beautiful, resting, safe, hers. Breathing in, breathing out. Her heart was strong, her body so lean, her scent so sweet.

Her finger ever so gently traced her jaw line admiring the beauty that she saw. Never again would she hurt for she was hers and hers alone.

She ran her fingers through her hair, so soft and so beautiful, how lucky she was. This woman, her wife chose a warlord, a killer, a monster to be her partner in life. She chose her to help redeem her, to save her, to love her, to marry her….. how lucky she was. This is her wife.

She was everything to her… her friend, her lover, her rescuer, her savior, but most of all her soul mate, her reason for living.

A gentle breeze swept through the window, carrying a scent of early spring flowers. The sounds of the forest were beginning to awaken. A new day dawned… the first day dawned …for her and her wife. Their life forever changed, for they were as one, from this day forward.

The young blonde stirred in the warrior's arms, her eyes opening slowly with a gleam to them in the early morning dawn. Her lips formed a brilliant smile as she greeted her warrior. For this was her warrior, her woman, her companion, her protector, her friend, her soul mate, her wife.

The dark brunette looked down at the wonderful sight before her as a silent tear slid down her cheek. She kissed her wife upon her lips, so soft and gentle her taste exquisite.

"Good morning love."

"Morning Xena." She turned in the warrior's arms and captured her lips and kissed her with all the passion she could muster. She loved this woman with all her heart. Her hand gently caress the side of Xena's face as she looked into the depths of her eye's and saw what they reflected. It was love, nothing but pure love.

"I love you Xena, I will always love you."

"As will I, I will never leave you, never harm you, only love you.

You are mine, I am yours, we are together, we are as one, you and me forever."

The warrior took another deep breath and with all the love she could convey.

"Even in death Callisto, I will never leave you."

**A/N: Didn't expect that one hey! Please don't hate me, I can fix this. As a matter of fact I think I have to. It seems quite wrong to have this pairing. Anyway please tell me what you think, good or bad and do you want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own the characters from Xena Warrior Princess. I just play with them from time to time.**

**A/N: I PROMISED I WOULD TRY AND FIX THE PAIRING OF CALLISTO AND THE BIG X, SO HERE I GO!**

"ARES! Get out here now."

The God of War emerged from his room, scratching his beard and stifling a yawn. Just what he needed, his hot headed sister on the war path. He smiled to himself, _the Goddess of Love on the war path, now that's different. Is there anything I can't do?_

"Well sis, nice of you to drop by. After 4 years you decide to come home. Did ya miss me?"

"Hey bro, yeah I did, sorta. Anyway what have you done!" The Goddess of Love was trying to focus on why she was there, momentarily forgetting. "Oh yeah" she started to squeal at her brother. "I leave to do some love stuff around the traps and what happens? I have a short blonde, very irate warrior chewin my ass out because of a rumor she heard. Like I said, what have you done?"

_**4 Years Ago in a Far Away Land…..**_

It all started 4 years ago after the fall of Xena. The great warrior had fallen (deliberately mind you!) in a great battle in Japa. Her sacrifice was meant to free the souls of Higuchi, 10,000 or maybe 100,000 souls, anyway a whole heap of them, however Akemi had lied to her. Xena's little friend Akemi said that she must remain dead if their souls are to remain in a state of grace (whatever that means). Anyway, basically Akemi lied because she was actually in love with the great warrior and wanted her to stay dead so they could be together forever. Unfortunately Xena trusted her old flame and when the time came for her ashes to be released into the fountain, well let's just say it didn't happen.

Akemi, the selfish little brat had deceived Xena into staying dead and she missed her window of opportunity to return to the living to be with Gabrielle.

So, there you have it. One dead warrior and one grieving warrior. What a mess!

One would think that with time, the young warrior would recover from Xena's death however that was not to be…

Gabrielle had taken Xena's death hard and why shouldn't she, not only did she die and Gabrielle lost the love of her life, never to be seen again but Xena chose to stay dead instead of being with her soul mate. This made the great warrior's death even harder to take.

Gabrielle went through all the emotions of losing a loved one, you know the steps of grieving, shock, denial, depression, acceptance, anger etc. The blonde warrior was however, hung up on one of the emotions….. that was anger. She was so angry at Xena, unable to comprehend exactly what the dark warrior must have been thinking at the time. At first she thought her actions stated quite clearly "I don't want you anymore, you'll be OK find someone else to travel with."

Ha!, what an idiot, Gabrielle knew Xena was a brilliant warrior and strategist however she absolutely sucked when it came to matters of the heart. Xena never took into account those left behind, how it would affect others around her, especially the most precious person in the world to her. The one that was suppose to mean everything to her.

Her beloved soul mate would always be the first to raise her hand to go into battle, always be the first to say, "here take my life it's not worth much." It reminded Gabrielle of the time Xena volunteered to dive into the volcano to rid the world of Hope. By the Gods! It was Gabrielle's daughter, let her do it!

Alas no, Xena had to take charge once again and volunteer to do the dying. Gabrielle was totally pissed off!

What gave Xena the right to always think that her life was not as important as another.

It boiled down to two facts. One is that she still felt guilty for her past actions and needed to be punished for them and the other, she was after all the great warrior princess and there was no other fighter like her, so she believed. Well how wrong she was. In her final days, Gabrielle was just as good a warrior as herself.

* * *

Gabrielle, had spent the last 4 years wandering aimlessly through the land of Chin and India trying to come to terms with Xena's death. She missed her terribly, unable to focus on life in general. Her wellbeing deteriorated over the first few moons, her body was nothing but skin on bones and her mind hardly ever in touch with reality. Gabrielle was slowly but surely going insane.

By day she would hide from contact with other humans only coming out at night to forage for food. She was filthy and disgusting to look at, she hadn't bathed in moons and stank to high heaven. The blonde warrior was no longer a warrior, she was broken, lost and alone in the world. She wanted to die.

Surprisingly Gabrielle was still alive after another year of self pitying existence. Not wanting to join the human race she preferred her animalistic way of life.

It wasn't until the third anniversary of Xena's death did Gabrielle come to her senses, that is what senses she had left. The young woman realized it was time to find their daughter Eve. Gabrielle couldn't believe 3 years had passed and was ashamed with herself for being so selfish and not thinking of Eve the moment her mother died. She needed to contact Eve and give her the news.

After many weeks of physical therapy, eating properly and a little meditation to regain her strength in mind, body and soul, she planned out her strategy to find Eve.

She travelled further south through India hoping to come into contact with anyone that may have met the Messenger. For moons she searched for her daughter with no success. The moons passed and another year had almost gone with still no luck of finding Eve. No one had seen her or even heard of her. Gabrielle turned her attentions north and across the land of Chin, however still no luck. Was she dead? Could she too be gone out of her life?

Gabrielle decided to head towards home, going via Rome back to the amazons. She had no idea why she wanted to go through Rome, maybe her subconscious knew there was a slim chance that Eve was there.

During her travels Gabrielle had finally accepted the death of her lover and was now wanting human contact again. She wanted sex. Once or twice she would frequent brothels to satisfy her needs. It wasn't love she searched for, as Xena she understood, was her one and only true love. All she wanted was sexual contact with another human being.

It was time to go home, back to the amazons to settle down, where else would she find such a selection of brave, healthy, beautiful young women. After a lot of soul searching what else was there. Maybe she could start a new life with one of the amazons. She wanted a companion in life, even if it wasn't with her soul mate, she wanted someone.

A few more weeks had passed and Gabrielle was almost finally home. She was just on the outskirts of Rome heading out when she heard strangers talking about her warrior princess. What they were saying couldn't be correct for they were discussing her as if she were still alive. Unable to control her curiosity any longer she approach the two men and asked them as to whom they were talking about.

She was shocked and amused for they both said it was indeed her warrior princess. Of course she didn't believe them, until…

"Fuck!" You have got to be kidding me, what did you say?" Gabrielle had one of the men by the throat pushed up against a tree, her hand squeezing his testicles. He was screaming in pure agony unable to answer any questions she may have.

"You swear on Ares head that Xena Warrior Princess is alive? On what proof do you have?"

"On th..th.. the proof that we know her mother and grew up with her. She is like our sister. We saw Xena about 10 days ago just south of Amphipolis. She lives! And who might you be?" He asked in a very quiet manner not wanting to upset the woman.

The blonde warrior released the man, realizing he was no threat to her. "I am Gabrielle, Xena's companion. I do not believe you, she died in Japa 4 years ago. So do not tell me she lives, you lie!"

"My dear friend I do not lie. She lives." He held Gabrielle's hand and looked deep into her eyes realizing this woman was hurting beyond his understanding and tried to convey the knowledge he had about the warrior to her without hurting her further. "Gabrielle, Xena did die in Japa 4 years ago, however by some miracle of the Gods she again took breath 2 days after her demise.

Gabrielle looked at him and his friend earnestly_, by the Gods he believes what he's saying, is it true, does my true love live?. _ At that point everything went black, Gabrielle had passed out.

* * *

Her nostrils flared as she came around and her eye's scrunched at the stench. "What in God's name is that smell!"

"Pig's fat burning, we're making you some supper. You fainted earlier and I told my brother it has to be because of hunger. Why look at you, you have no flesh upon your bones only sinew. My dear we need to fatten you up."

Gabrielle groaned, her mind was reeling _where in Hades am I, who are these men? and I fainted, why? Oh shit, shit, shit…. they said Xena was alive Shit!_

The blonde tried to gather her emotions and calm herself down. She looked at the two older men, one was short, bald and past middle age while the other was tall and lean and a little younger than the other_. They said they were bothers, sure they are and Xena's my sister!_

"Excuse me good man, what is your name and where am I?"

The two men went over to Gabrielle, one of them helping her to sit up while the other had the prepared stew to feed her. Her acute sense of smell took one wiff of the meal and she lost what contents she may have had in her stomach all over the floor. "Gods I'm sorry, I guess I'm not hungry at the moment."

She tried to smile at the same time while trying to control her gagging reflexes. _Gods this sucks, it smells so bad and they want me to eat it, no way. I'd rather eat Argo's food. _

"Argo, I forgot about Argo, Xena's gonna kill me." Silent tears now streamed down the blonde warrior's face. She turned to the two men who were staring at her with perplexed looks on their faces. In a whisper Gabrielle explained the situation regarding Xena's beloved horse and that they had left him in a stable in Rome before they departed for Japa.

"I am so sorry, my dear, maybe he is still there you never know." He gently patted Gabrielle's arm, giving comfort to the warrior. "My name is Calis and this is my brother Angus." He indicated toward the taller man. "You fainted earlier so we bought you to our home which is just outside of Rome on the way to Amphipolis. When you're well rested we could help you find Argo if you like."

Gabrielle was now cleaning the floor after her little mishap earlier. She threw the last of the bucket of water to wash the area down before handing it back to Calis. "Thanks Calis but I need to find Xena however I believe a little chat with a certain God will be in order first. She shook both men's hands and thanked them for their generosity while apologizing to Calis for harming his manhood earlier. He blushed and accepted her apology.

"If ever you need anything, or if you just need to talk, our door is open to you Gabrielle, farewell and good journey. Say hello to Xena and her beautiful wife for me."

Gabrielle stopped dead in her tracks, she turned and slowly walked back towards the two men, her eyes darting from one to the other. She stood almost on top of the taller brother, peering up at him with tears in her eyes. "Angus! di….di.. did you say wife?!"

"Why yes, that was why we saw Xena 10 days ago, it was to attend her joining ceremony." The tall man smiled and began to walk back inside his house. He turned and began to wave at Gabrielle. "Good journey my friend, take care."

Gabrielle was stunned, she walked into the woods before collapsing to her knees and with one deep breath she screamed "APHRODITIE!"

**A/N: That's it for now. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own the characters from Xena Warrior Princess. **

* * *

"Ares, I cannot believe you have done this! Do you know what this means?" The blonde bombshell was pacing the room, hands going in all direction with pink feathers flying all around her. "Just typical of you bro, just typical. You got the hots for the leather clad warrior babe and you just bring her back from the dead cause you feel like it! You can't do that Ares, it's so not totally cool."

"I am Ares, God of War!, I can do whatever I like! Do not tell me I can't." Ares was breathing hard, his face going a deep crimson red while yelling at his sister.

"Sure you can do what you want, when it involves all that blood and guts stuff. Do what you please. Just leave the lovin stuff to me bro that's my domain."

"You do not speak to me that way. You were not here for 4 years, I had to take over while you were gone."

"Any excuse big fella, well that don't wash with me. I never told you to take over from me. I had everything under control while I was away. I may have been gone but I knew exactly what was going on."

"Oh really, well you obviously didn't know I bought Xena back. Dite she's been back for 4 years." The God of War had a huge smirk playing on his lips. He knew his sister had no answer to that. Truth be known a lot had changed since Aphrodite had been gone, a lot of changes that she was about to find out the hard way.

The arguing continued between the two neither one giving in, until the Goddess of Love heard Gabrielle screaming for her again.

"Oh darn, gotta go bro, Gabs is callin me." In a pink flash of light she was gone.

* * *

"Hey sweetpea. Long time no see." Aphrodite appeared in Gabrielle's camp site. It was now evening and after her initial discussion with the blonde warrior, she promised she would find out all she could.

"I'm not in the best of moods Aphrodite, what in the Gods is going on! Is Xena alive and did that brother of yours have anything to do with it, because if he did I don't know whether to kiss him or kill him."

The goddess took a seat on a nearby log. "Sit babe, you're gonna need to." She indicated to a spot across from her. Gabrielle slowly took a seat. She saw the sadness in Dite's eyes and knew something was very wrong.

"Please Dite, what did he say."

"I,m so sorry Gabs, he wouldn't tell me much, but yes the Big Xe is back from the dead and is indeed married." Gabrielle was about to interrupt as tears fell down her cheeks, although her mouth opened no voice could be heard. She sat there shaking her head in shock, staring into the fire that danced in front of the two of them.

In a whisper, the only voice Gabrielle could produce. "Why? Please tell me why he would do that?" Her mind was going over the last 6 years that Gabrielle had known Ares before Xena had died. The warrior's voice was now becoming angry, her mood had swung from sadness into anger. "Do not tell me it's because he loves her and wanted to be with her! She would never let that happen!"

"No sweetpea, well yeah, but no. Yeah he does love her, but no he didn't bring her back so he could have his way with her. No he actually thought he would miss her being around, that's all. He said he used to enjoy the games they played. You know how they tried to outsmart each other, well he said he didn't want that to end. So yeah he bought her back. However…"

Dite, didn't know where to look, she put on her serious face and looked the blonde in the eye. "Forget about Xena, you have no choice now Gabs, anyways she's married."

Gabrielle's eyebrow raised almost thru her hairline. "Firstly, you stopped telling me something before when you said 'however' and then you said to forget about Xena I had no choice. Dite, the way you said it, was as if I have no choice but to forget Xena and the fact that she's married is not the reason I have to forget her. The fact that she's married seemed to be an afterthought of the fact that I just can't have her anymore. Why? What aren't you telling me?

"Aw babe, I can't tell you." She grabbed for Gabrielle's hands for she knew the small warrior was going to have a meltdown when she heard the rest of what she had to say. "Listen to me Gabs, please don't freak out. I'll tell you what he said." Dite grabbed Gabrielle by the shoulders "What I'm about to say is not going to make much sense to you OK, just listen and don't interrupt me."

Gabrielle sat in silence and nodded her agreement.

"Firstly, I know everything that has happened.

Secondly, I cannot interfere with Ares plans." She put a finger to Gabs lips to keep her quiet.

"Thirdly, it's a game Gabrielle, it's all one big friggin game to Ares. He wants you to discover what he's done, and wants you to figure it out alone, I am not to tell you anything.

And lastly, what you're going to do about it. He wants to see what actions you and Xena are going to take.

Gabrielle stood abruptly and started pacing. Her mind again was racing, going in all directions. "What the fuck! Why is he doing this, what did we do? No it can't be that bad, once I see Xena we'll sort things out. By the Gods she must have thought I was dead for her to go and marry someone. What a mess!"

She looked up at Aphrodite "Can you at least tell me the real reason he is doing this. It's more than the little games they use to play on one another. He seems to want to really hurt us."

The goddess now had unshed tears in her eyes, for Gabrielle was one of her favorites. She gazed at the young warrior with such sadness in her heart all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her and protect her from any harm, but she couldn't. Dite, knew the damage that her brother had caused could mean the death of Gabrielle.

She looked at Gabrielle trying to keep her voice steady and even. "He does Sweetpea, he wants to hurt you both so bad. Why? Well he gave up his godhood for both of you and yet Xena still killed most of our family. That made him extremely angry. He was lonely, we had no family left, just me and Herc that's all. Well he can't stand Hercules, so it just left me, and what do I do, I take off for 4 years. Just when I left is when Xena died and that sent him over the edge. He had no one left."

"Gabs, he's gone crazy. He's blaming you and Xena for everything. I believe he is out to destroy the both of you."

Gabrielle raises her hands in disgust, her voice is angry and threatening. "Dite, do you honestly hear what you're saying? For Zues sake! He doesn't have to do any destroying. Xena was dead and I lost my soul mate!. Believe me, we were both destroyed by that. Does he have any idea what it's like to have half your soul ripped away? There's not a day that goes by that I still don't shed a tear over Xena. Our souls were meant to be together!"

The goddess moved closer to Gabrielle taking her in her arms and rocking her gently. "Aw babe I know you both belong together, however maybe it wasn't meant to be. Oh I don't know Gabs, please don't be so angry. I know what my brother has done and he shouldn't have. Xena was meant to die and he should have let it be. He's made a right mess of things."

With that said the Goddess of Love stood and was about to make her departure. "In my opinion the only way you both will survive this little game of Ares, is based on the love you have for one another. This is not as easy as you think it's going to be Gabrielle, it's going to be extremely hard on your soul. Be strong, for you will need every ounce of strength you have and all the love you have for Xena. Do not forget that, follow your heart Gabrielle and do what's right."

The smaller blonde looked pleadingly at the goddess, "Dite, who did Xena marry?"

Aphrodite tilted her head to one side, closing her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek. "Sweetpea I can't tell you. I will say this, remember you always have choices in life, it's up to you to make that choice and for you alone to decide which is the right one."

In a pink flash the goddess was gone.

Gabrielle settled down for the night, the Goddess of Love's words echoing in her mind. She was extremely tired and yet her mind still very alert. How could she sleep at a time like this, her loved one so near and yet totally out of reach…. she was married and no longer promised to be hers. It was wrong, so totally wrong. Everything she had been through in the last couple of days seemed so wrong. She laid there thinking of Dite's last words, she closed her eyes to concentrate…'Xena was meant to die'. Tears were running down her face again as she wiped them away. _Xena was meant to die, by the Gods this was her destiny, she was never meant to survive. If so then who said that this is what was suppose to happen? Who decides one's fate and is there someone else that can change it, like maybe….. the God of War, perhaps?_

Her head was so full of information she just couldn't put the pieces together. _Pigs balls! I need Xena to talk to, dam,_ she sighed heavily…. _go to sleep and in the morning I'll figure something out._

* * *

_She was walking along a beach, wet yet warm, she lick the back of hand and detected salt. Her hair was wet, so was her body and yet it wasn't raining. The sea, she came from the sea, she felt that's were she came from. She belonged in the sea, her soul was being pulled in that direction. She obeyed, gladly._

_She splashed through the water gazing out to sea, her heart held warmth and a great deal of love. Love that was so peaceful, so full and so deserved. The further into the water she ventured the more love she experienced._

_"Gabrielle" She could hear her name being called. The water was becoming deeper almost to her neck. "Gabrielle my love, come to me". The voice was like a song bird, so soft and beautiful._

_"I'm here, where are you. I'm searching for you."_

_"My love this way, follow my voice, come out from the sea and follow my love."_

_"Who are you, I know you, I want you, yet I should not have you…..you are gone from this world. Why am I drawn to you?"_

_"You know who I am, for I am you."_

_"Xena?….. I'm dreaming aren't I, or are you here." She looks towards the shore she feels so much love in that direction she must go towards it._

_"Remember Gabrielle, I will always live in your heart and even in death I shall never leave you. Remember that my love. Remember that."_

* * *

The morning sun was extremely hot beating down on Callisto's back. She stopped tilling the soil and wiped her brow before a familiar arm snaked around her waist.

"Hey sweetheart." The dark haired warrior said as she kissed her on the cheek. "I'm on my way into town for those supplies, anything else you need while I'm there?"

She tossed the hoe down and embraced her warrior, pecking her on the nose. Xena admired the sight before her. "Do you know how beautiful you look? Mmm gorgeous, plus you smell good too. Xena began to nuzzle her wife's neck.

"Xe come on I stink and have a dirty sweaty body. Yuck!"

"Yeah just the way I like it." She growled in her ear.

Callisto pushed her away laughing. "Go you horny little warrior and get those supplies. Oh I did think of something I need." She raised an eyebrow "A new fry pan. You seem to have this thing about throwing them at the baddies to….. how do you say 'get your juices flowing'. Sweetheart that's what I'm for, so no more throwing pans at people. Ruining three pans is enough."

Xena scrunched her face in thought "so should I throw you instead, is that what you're saying?"

Callisto had a smirk on her face, she turned and pointed down the road, "Ha Ha, very funny love, now go."

Xena's gaze down the road in the direction her wife was pointing, the smile upon her face fading. She had the strangest feeling come over her, a feeling she was being pulled towards the town. The feeling was so intense she needed to go, had to leave right that minute. The warrior seemed to be in a trance unable to move.

"Honey, what's wrong, you feel OK."

Xena snapped back to reality. "Yeah fine, fine love. Um I have to go. See you tonight."

* * *

Xena's horse was trotting down the dusty road towards Amphipolis. The sun was high in the sky, almost midday she noticed as her horse's hooves pounded the trail kicking up plumes of dust as she rode. It was a beautiful summer's day, with just a slight breeze blowing carrying the scent of lavender on the wind, which reminder the warrior they needed soap. The warrior pulled on the reins slowing her mount as she arched her back, stretching in the saddle, her back still a little sore from working in the fields building fences and planting crops with her wife. Her wife, she smiled at the thought.

Since their decision to marry, Xena discussed plans with Callisto to settle down. Her days of traveling the countryside coming to an end. For years Xena had been searching for redemption, however not now. Enough was enough, yes she slaughtered a lot of innocents however since then, she had saved just as many.

Marrying Callisto and settling down was all she wanted to do now. The road was too dangerous and she felt she had no right to keep her wife on the road risking her life day after day. Really since their crucifixion and knowing that she was indeed going to the Elysian Fields, she knew from that point on, seeking redemption was no longer required. She had paid for her past mistakes.

Two miles off in the distance Gabrielle had finished packing up her campsite and was starting out on the trail to Amphipolis. She'd spent the night going over what Aphrodite had told her and decided the best plan of action was to take it nice and slow.

Things were seriously wrong according to Dite, so her first plan of action was to go into town and gather some supplies and check out the place to see what's been going on since she left. As for Xena, she was going to observe from a distance, watch and wait. There must be some type of trap to this game and she wanted to find out what it was first.

Her head was starting to throb with an intense headache, caused, she knew, by all the emotional outbursts she'd had over the past few days. It seemed surreal that her whole world had been turned upside down again. After 4 years her mind was just starting to come to terms with losing Xena, and now here she is again. Gabrielle's breathing began to increase as well as her heart rate, she knew she was on the verge of a panic attack. Since Xena's death the blonde warrior became susceptible to the attacks. As usual she closed her eyes to concentrate on her breathing calming herself down immediately. There were times years ago when an attack would last for hours leaving her in a crumpled mess in the corner of some tavern drunk.

Gabrielle had arrived in town. The place was alive and thriving with merchants everywhere. It was hard to believe what she saw after seeing the town in ruins about 5 years ago.

She steered her horse towards a familiar tavern. The old tavern her mother used to have, she had no idea why she went there, she just felt she had to.

She hitched up her horse and entered the establishment, dusting her pants down as she approached the counter. She smiled at the barmaid, "I'll have an ale please." The tavern was extremely busy with many merchants passing through. The smell of food made her stomach growl but for now she would just settle for a drink. She received her ale and was enjoying the cool liquid sliding down her dusty throat as she scouted the place for a table. She found one towards the back of the room and headed towards it.

Her eye's came to rest on the frothy head of her drink when she heard familiar voices over at the counter. Gabrielle looked up, her mind not comprehending what she was seeing. Xena had walked into the tavern and was embracing her mother Cyrene in a heartfelt hug.

"What in Hades! Everything went black, for Gabrielle had passed out …. again.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own the characters from Xena Warrior Princess. **

* * *

It was night, a slight breeze entered through the open shutters as Gabrielle lay in bed slowly beginning to stir and becoming aware of her surroundings. Her head was hurting as her fingers ran through her hair resting upon a lump at the back of her head. It was then that she remember what had caused that lump, she had fainted….again.

She could barely make out that someone else was in the room. Gabrielle could see a silhouette of a woman, near a far wall washing her hands in a bowl while humming a soothing tune. The woman turned wiping her hands on her apron and began to approach the blonde warrior. She pulled up a chair and sat beside Gabrielle and began to gently wipe perspiration from her brow.

"You're awake, how do you feel." She said smiling down at the young woman.

"I feel fine, thank you."

"Are you with child my dear, for you fainted earlier."

"No no, nothing like that."

"Forgive me, my name is Cyrene and I own this tavern." She patted the bed. "This room is upstairs, so you're welcome to stay the night if you wish. Are you hungry?"

Gabrielle was just staring at her. _She should be dead, if not, at least much older that what she is. Fuck!….. _

"Look I'll organize some food. What is your name little one?"

"It's Gab.. Gabrielle, I'm Gabrielle of Potadia_. No reaction, she doesn't know me what the Hades! It's a game, just Ares playing with you remember that._

"Alright Gabrielle, I'll have my daughter bring you some food." With that said she left the room.

There was a gentle knock on the door "may I come in".

In the half a candlemark it took for Gabrielle's food to be prepared, her world came crashing in on her. Every emotion that she experienced in the last 4 years, that almost killed her, manifested and it caused her to have a panic attack. She could barely breathe, gasping for air she closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing and relaxation methods she learned in India that helped her during her times of healing after Xena's death.

Gabrielle eventually regained her composure and answered the knock at the door. "Come in."

The door to the room opened and Xena stood holding a tray of food. She moved inside smiling at the blonde and placed the tray down on a table near her. Over years the dark haired warrior hadn't changed a bit, except maybe, if at all possible, had become more attractive.

Xena was wearing leggings of royal blue color tucked into a pair of black boots. Her shirt was sleeveless, with a plunging neckline, also of the royal blue color with a red sash tied around her middle, that sheathed a small dagger at her side. Her hair was a little longer than before and looked smooth like silk with a beautiful luster to it that she had never really noticed before. Xena's eyes were still crystal blue, so enticing and loving and yet at times they could be cold and murderous. Right now they were eye's that Gabrielle's soul would warm to when looking at them. Xena was looking absolutely gorgeous and much healthier than before.

Her body was tanned and well toned with her muscled arms showing and her cleavage on full display for her to see. Gabrielle was totally awestruck by the sight before her. Her eyes welled up with tears, some escaping down her cheeks as she closed her eye's wanting so desperately to hold and kiss her warrior again and yet knowing she can't…. the tears continued to silently fall.

"Hello my name is Xena, I'm Cyrene's daughter. I bought you some food thought you may be hungry." The dark haired warrior moved closer to Gabrielle seeing that she was crying, she looked at her in puzzlement, until she realized her head must be hurting. Xena took a seat next to her and gently wiped away a shed tear from the blonde's cheek. "Does your head hurt? I have some herbs that may help with the pain."

Gabrielle closed her eyes at the contact with Xena's hand. It was pure bliss to have her soul mate's touch again. A touch she never thought possible that she would ever feel again in this life time.

Xena gazed into her eye's looking deep as if looking into the young warrior's soul. "Do I know you? I do don't I?, we've met before somewhere haven't we? She said in a slight whisper, tilting her head trying to place where she had seen the young woman.

Gabrielle finally found her voice as the silent tears had stopped. "We may have, maybe." _By the Gods, she doesn't know me._ She took a few deep breaths trying to control her emotions_. I need to get out of here, I need to think of what to do. I can't tell her anything, she'll think I'm mad, Hera's tit!_

"Thank you for the food, it was very nice of your mother to look after me. However I'll just eat this and be on my way."

"Don't be silly Gabrielle, you're in no condition to travel tonight and besides, it's dark out and not a place for a young beautiful woman to be. You stay here tonight, and travel tomorrow." Xena picked up the bowl of stew and handed it to Gabrielle. She settled herself again and smiled at the blonde.

"Tell me Gabrielle, I'm sure I know you from somewhere, please may I stay while you eat and we can talk a little."

Gabrielle was almost speechless. Xena was beautiful, her voice was soft and seductive. Gabrielle could feel herself becoming aroused from the sound of her voice. She swallowed "Sure." She continued to eat the stew, little being said while she ate. It gave Gabrielle time to think of how best to approach the problem and time to gain control over her body's response to being so close to her soul mate.

"Tell me a little about yourself Gabrielle, maybe I can place where we have met before."

The blonde took this opportunity and smiled at the warrior. She set her spoon down in the bowl, as she had now finished the stew and placed it back on the table. There was wine, just what she needed. The first sip was very much welcomed as she eyed the warrior, taking her time while still thinking of what to say. Time to turn the tables, she thought.

"Xena, how about you tell me a little about yourself first, some of your adventures. I have actually heard of you before you know. You have done a great many deeds over the years, a real hero, a warrior to be admired and respected. I am honored to be in your presence Xena." The dark haired warrior was a little embarrassed. Gabrielle could sense the embarrassment as Xena began to blush not knowing where to look. _By the Gods she's so cute when she blushes._

The wine Xena was holding now disappeared in one gulp.

"Please Xena tell me some stories of your adventures, I would love to hear them."

Right at that point Xena's gazed noticed the canvas bag that was on the bed beside Gabrielle. Two scrolls were in view as Xena's eyes locked on them. A single tear escaped down her cheek. She raised her gaze, tilting her head and in a raspy, unsteady voice she made comment pointing to the scrolls. "I do know you…. you're a bard, you love stories and adventures. Just like my wife."

Xena's gaze turned intense as she looked at the blonde. "Sorry Gabrielle, didn't mean to stare, I think I may know you through my wife, you see she also is a bard."

Xena now stood and gathered the meal tray. With her back to the blonde she sighed heavily before turning to face her. "Gabrielle I would love to talk some more, however speaking of wives, I must be on my way. It's getting late and she'll worry. Tell me, would you like to come to our home tomorrow before you leave town and meet my wife? I'm sure that's how we have met is through her. I think she would like you." Xena said with a smile.

"I would like that very much." Gabrielle began to sit up in bed. "Xena, I won't be leaving town tomorrow or for a few days or maybe even weeks. I have unfinished business here that must be taken care of, so I may be around for a while."

The eye contact between the two was so intense, both sets of eyes searching the other for answers. "I hope there's no trouble, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure, there are a few things, like I said, that need to be taken care of but also, I'm searching for my daughter." Gabrielle 's gaze never leaving Xena's, stood and slowly walked over to the warrior.

_Now or never to reveal a little bit about myself._

Gabrielle watched intensely to see Xena's reaction while she spoke. "My partner and I have a daughter, her name is Eve. Last time I saw her was just over four years ago, when my partner and I went to Japa. While in Japa my partner um.. died in battle. It has taken me four years to come to terms with the death.

"I am so sorry Gabrielle, he must have been very lucky to have a woman like yourself. You must have loved him very much."

Gabrielle was now standing so close to Xena she could detect her familiar scent, she inhaled deeply. _Gods!_ Her arousal grew again. Both were staring at one another, neither one wanting to break the trance. Xena's nostrils flared a little as her breathing increase at the closeness of the blonde. She could smell the young blonde's arousal and see it in her eyes. She swallowed trying to control her own arousal that was beginning to stir between her legs.

"She"

"Sor... sorry" Xena stuttered.

"Her not him. I loved her very much. I was the lucky one to have her. We were soul mates and she died. Now I search for our daughter to tell her of her mother's death. Our daughter's name is Eve. She is the Messenger of Eli.

There was no reaction to this new information that Gabrielle imparted. Not even a twitch of recognition to the mention of the Messenger, nothing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gabrielle, I didn't mean any disrespect. I'm sorry you have lost your wife. Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive Xena, Oh and she wasn't my wife. I had planned to ask her to marry me the night before we left for Japa. I decided it wasn't the right time, that I'd wait till we returned and ask her then. You know do something a little romantic when I asked her." Another tear slid down Gabrielle's cheek. She pulled out a ring that she had in a pouch by her side. She was eyeing the ring as she turned it in her fingers. "I should have asked her before we left. I have a feeling that if I had, she would not have died. She would have chosen to live."

Xena, didn't know what to say, she felt so sorry for the young woman who was standing there looking defeated and broken. She reached out and placed her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders. Immediately she could feel her shuddering beneath her touch, as Gabrielle quietly wept for her lover.

"I'm so sorry Gabrielle, come here." She pulled the young warrior into a warm embrace, wrapping her arms completely around her and rubbing the small of her back. Their bodies ever so slowly moved against each other. Their breathing increased as both women felt their breasts making contact with the other. Gabrielle sobbing subsided, she had her face against Xena's shoulder, while her hands grasped at strands of the dark warriors hair. She turned her face slightly and her lips gently grazed Xena's neck. Gabrielle closed her eyes at the contact as she whispered. "I love you Xena."

**A/N: That's it for today, will update soon. Is the story getting any better? Let us know good or bad. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own the characters from Xena Warrior Princess.**

**Warning: This chapter is a little naughty. If sex between two women isn't your thing, please read something else. From here on in things are going to hot up.**

* * *

Gabrielle awoke the next morning, surprised she had any sleep at all. Her body was totally exhausted after spending the night crying while curled around a pillow, her heart aching for Xena to remember her and what they meant to each other. She had to have her back in her life, surviving without her wasn't an option.

She cursed Ares for resurrecting her, for having her alive and so close, was emotionally killing her. Having spent four years healing after her death, she knew she could live out her life without the warrior being by her side, but now that she's alive…. no, impossible. She had no doubt, that if Xena played no part in her life, she would end her existence in this world and enter the Elysian Fields to wait for her soul mate there.

Sighing she proceeded to dress herself in a pair of green leggings, tucking them into a pair of black boots and pulling on a backless yellow top. Gabrielle was disappointed with herself as she replayed the evening's events in her mind.

_Shit, Shit, Shit….I am so stupid, how could I have said that to her. No wonder she ran out the door. Shit!_

She clipped the chakram to her side and slid her sais into her boots. Gabrielle no longer held onto the katana, the long sword she obtained from Xena in Higuchi. It was a constant reminder of the love she lost and caused too much pain for the young blonde to bare so she tossed it into the sea on her journey to Chin.

With a heavy heart, the young warrior collected her belongings and headed downstairs. She saw Xena's mother and approached the older woman and gave her a hug. Cyrene was a little surprised at the hug that was given, not expecting such a sweet gesture. Gabrielle smiled at her, taking in every detail of her features. _This woman shouldn't be alive, something indeed has happened but what. Why would Xena's resurrection cause Cyrene to be here? Unless…_

The blonde thought for a moment, Amphipolis had changed, it was nothing like she remembered. The place was run down and practically deserted before they left for Japa. No merchants came through these parts anymore the town had literally died.

_The town is thriving, Cyrene is alive and still looks the way I remember, well almost, maybe a little older, before she passed. It's as though the twenty five years that Xena and I slept never happened. Oh Gods! Don't tell me we've gone back in time!_

_It all makes sense, we've gone back in time. That's why I can't find Eve, she hasn't been born yet! Xena's not even pregnant, so all I have to figure out is, how close we are to our crucifixion._

A shiver ran up Gabrielle's spine at the thought of dying again. "Gods"

"You say something dear." Cyrene queried as she held Gabrielle at arms length. "Sit, I'll prepare some breakfast for you."

She was about to protest but thought better of it. Better to have a full stomach than be hungry before she leaves. Gabrielle needed time to think what to do next. The best plan of action she could come up with was to contact Dite again and see if she could shed a little light on her dilemma. There was no way she would be going to Xena's this morning after last night's performance. Gabrielle felt she was lucky Xena didn't slap her silly, after all she is married.

She had finished her morning meal and was sitting with her back to the kitchen entrance sipping a mug of hot tea as Cyrene silently approached her. Gabrielle felt her fingertips gently touch her back before sitting next to the young blonde.

"Oh my that artwork is absolutely beautiful my dear. It must have been agony to have such a tattoo marked upon your delicate skin."

"The marking of the tattoo wasn't the problem, it's the wearing of it now that hurts, it's a constant reminder of an event in my life I wish never happened and it hurts like Hades." Gabrielle was trying her best to smile at the older woman. "At least it's on my back and I can't see it. I forget during the hotter months when I wear a backless shirt it's on show." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah well best be off, thank you Cyrene for your warm hospitality. Please, say goodbye to your daughter for me. Tell her maybe I'll see her around some time." Gabrielle's emotions were bubbling to the surface. She so much wanted to grab Cyrene, shaking her senseless and demanding she remember who she was, but she couldn't do that of course. As far as Cyrene was concerned they had never met.

_By the Gods! Maybe that's it. Xena never forgot me, maybe I never existed in her life in the first place, that's why no one knows me!_

_No that can't be true, there was a spark of recognition from Xena, not a lot, but a little and I would say that's because we're soul mates and have a connection, as for Cyrene, well we don't have that connection. Yeah that's got to be it! So Xena's been made to forget me, I'll just have to have her remember me!_

"Yeah, sorry Cyrene, I was just thinking about something, anyway say goodbye to Xena for me."

Cyrene looked a little puzzled. "What? What do you mean, I actually came over to give you directions to her house. Xena asked me last night before she went home to give you directions, so she's expecting you later this morning." A smile was beginning to form on Gabrielle's lips. _So, she wasn't that upset with what happened last night after all. Things are looking up._

"Morning love, did you sleep well."

"I did Xena, except you didn't, you had another bad dream again." Callisto shifted her body resting half on top Xena's chest. She stroked the dark haired woman's bangs out of her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm a little worried Xe. Those bad dreams have been increasing lately, it's almost every night you have them."

Xena flipped her wife onto her back and began to nuzzle her neck. "Don't be concerned, you know what I think it is?" The warrior raised an eyebrow about to explain. "I think it's my minds reaction to not fighting anymore. As I'm not physically fighting, my mind still believes I should be. In other words, my body has stopped the fight but my mind hasn't caught up yet and is doing the fighting now."

"You are so full of centur poop Xena. What you just said makes no sense at all." Callisto was laughing placing her hand gently on Xena's cheek. "Tell me honey, is there any that you do remember?"

"Well actually for the first time ever, I remember last nights. It was so real."

"Tell me."

Xena swallowed taking a deep breath. "Remember Eli, when you and he were in that Roman prison?

"How could I forget, we were about to be crucified and you snuck in and saved us. Yeah Xe that was a close one. By the Gods, Alti's premonition almost came true. Remember moons prior, each little insight Alti showed you came true. This one didn't." Callisto turned to face Xena with a puzzled look. "I wonder why?"

"I don't know sweetheart, however in my nightmare last night I was crucified."

"Oh God's honey."

"Hey it's just a bad dream, anyway it was so strange, get this. You were in it and so was that woman from last night, Gabrielle." Xena started to get excited and began to laugh as she remembered the dream.

"Anyway, I came running into the prison, and you stopped me. You looked so funny, you had this really short hair all dressed in white and rambling on about some alternative. I refused your offer, and continued to enter the prison. Next, you start yelling, all this Lalalala, like I do and you scare the poop out of me and I run inside calling out Gabrielle's name. She's in prison with Eli. Next thing I know I'm on the ground with a broken back and Gabrielle is killing all these Roman soldiers trying to escape. Then she and I are laying on a cross waiting for the nails to be driven into our hands and feet."

Xena stops for a moment gathering her thoughts. She remembers something maybe her wife wouldn't like to hear. _Gods I can't understand why, I said that Gabrielle was the best thing that had ever happened to me? And her reply was I love you Xena? It felt so real._

Xena shakes her head and continues with the story. "Gabrielle turns to me just before they hammer in the nails and says thanks very much, this is all your fault you bitch. I hope you rot in Tartarus for this!"

"I don't like her Xena, that's not nice."

"It's just a dream love, come here."

Xena rolls on top of the smaller blonde cupping her face gently. "Gods you are so beautiful Callisto, I love you so much." Xena's eye's are so full of love as she gazes at her partner, taking in her angelic features.

"You are so precious to me Xena, you are my life, don't ever leave me."

"I won't, I promise."

Their naked bodied pressed against one another as their hips began to slowly grind against each other's sex. Xena let out a groan taking her wife's lips and nipping and sucking before kissing her deeply, thrusting her tongue inside and dueling with Callisto's tongue tasting each other. Both their breathing was labored as they broke apart.

They shifted their bodies, grinding their sex against each other's thigh as hard as they could, grunting with each thrust. "Ah God's Xena, feels soooo good." Xena was still mostly on top of her wife, both occasionally glancing at one another but mostly watching their dripping sex rub together leaving copious amounts of slippery residue on their lower extremities.

Their arousal was peaking as Callisto's nostrils flared at the scent of Xena. She inhaled deeply "Gods, I can fucking smell you love. Smell so good, I… I need to fuck you, taste you now."

They were both slippery from sweat and each other sex juices, their heart rate racing. Xena straddled her wife reaching out for her breasts and begins to kneed them roughly, glaring at her with hunger in her eyes.

"Oh fuck!" Callisto rams two fingers into Xena's sex and begins pumping her. "I need to fuck you Xe, need to fuck you so bad."

She presses forcefully upon Xena's clit with her thumb from her free hand while her other hand continues fucking her with now three fingers.

"Ah Callisto, not yet, God's!" Xena raises her hips off the blondes fingers, kneeling above her, "Fuck honey, I'm almost there, need to slow down." Xena was almost out of breath, her face was bright red, her eye's wild, her sex throbbing.

Callisto raised her dripping fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean while Xena watched.

"Fucking delicious." She purred. Her tongue finished licking between her fingers while she continued to stare at Xena. "I want more, and I want it now." She growled

Xena's almost came at the sight of her wife licking her fingers. She grabbed Callisto's wrist and forced it between her legs, pushing her fingers into her sex. "Rub my walls….. God's, fuck that's it….. up top inside rub harder, God's!" Xena was riding her wife's hand hard, her sex was dripping down Callisto's arm as she was being fucked.

Closing her eye's and whimpering, her walls began to spasm as she finally was taken over the edge and came.

Xena quickly removed Callisto's fingers from her and flipped her over. She hungrily laid on top of her while spreading her own dripping wet folds with shacking hands and started to fuck herself against her wife's ass. Xena was grunting like an animal trying to make herself climax again as she grinded her sex harder and harder. Thrusting against her wife almost pushing her off the bed.

Out of nowhere Xena's mind wandered to the blonde she just met the night before. Her heart rate increased dramatically as her throbbing sex increased it's flow. Xena grabbed her wife's ass riding her hard while snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her up a little to force her hand between her legs. She rammed two fingers inside her while her thumb rubbed her clit.

"Fuck! Xena, God's!" Callisto was riding Xena's hand hard. There was so much secretion between the two woman, the bed sheets were soaked.

Xena began biting Callisto's neck from behind. "Come with me sweetheart, com…co.. God's come with me!..." The warrior was thrusting her fingers inside Callisto as hard and fast as she could, while fucking her ass from behind. It only took a few more thrusts and both women climaxed.

"God's Gabrielle!" Xena screamed as her orgasm ripped through her before collapsing on top of her wife.

**A/N: I've never tried to write naughty stuff before. Hope it's not offensive.**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own the characters from Xena Warrior Princess.**

The sun was high in the sky, almost noon when Gabrielle was on the final approach to Xena's home. The heat was so intense she had dismounted her horse half a candlemark ago to give her mount some relief in the stifling heat.

Gabrielle still was unsure on how best to approach the problem. First of all, she needed Xena to remember her, how she would do that she didn't know. Her mare tugged on the reins pulling Gabrielle along towards a small stream they were about to cross. She dropped the reins letting her horse go to the cool stream of water. _Good idea, I think I'll join you._

While filling her water container her peripheral vision caught sight of movement not far to the left of her. Taking her time to stand she noticed a blonde woman in the field tending to crops. Her heart sank and her stomach felt queasy for she realized that the woman could be Xena's wife.

Gabrielle sighed heavily, she collected her horse's reins and crossed the stream.

"Hello there" Gabrielle looked up and saw Xena approaching her. The blonde woman wasn't with her, she was still tending the crops.

"Morning Xena" they clasped arms in greeting.

"Morning, glad you came."

While walking towards the blonde woman in the field, Gabrielle could see Xena was restless and a little nervous. _Is she acting this way because of what I said last night or is it something else._

"Xena are you all right?"

"Yeah sure, yeah, um well…. God's, look Gabrielle I'll apologize now for my wife's behavior. Something happened this morning and she's real mad at me and I think she'll take it out on you. So sorry if she does.

"Right" They kept walking now in silence. "You gonna tell me why she's mad."

"No"

"Right"

They were almost upon Xena's wife when she called out to her. "Callisto honey, come here, I'd like you to meet Gabrielle."

The blonde warrior stopped dead in her tracks, letting go of her horse and on instinct went straight for her sais. "What the fuck!"

The sais flew through the air as Xena smacked them from Gabrielle's grasp. Xena then grabbed the young blonde by the front of her shirt lifting her in the air before backhanding her across the face. She was about to throw another punch but was knocked off her feet by Gabrielle kicking her hard in the stomach. Both fell to the ground.

"What in Tartarus do you think you're doing!" Xena gasped. "Did you come here to kill my wife!"

Gabrielle began to tremble as she rose to her feet. Her face was stinging from a cut to her cheekbone. She wiped the blood away and was staring at her hands that were now smeared with blood. Gabrielle was in shock. Only once early in their travels did Xena strike her, however that was an accident. This was different, she meant to harm her. A silent tear ran down the blonde's face.

Callisto was now standing next to Xena. "Well don't tell me this is Gabrielle. Gee Xena, maybe you were telling me the truth when you said you weren't lovers!"

Callisto put her hand out to Gabrielle. "Hi I'm Xena's wife Callisto." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you Gabrielle."

Callisto took Xena's hand. "How about we all go inside out of this heat and have a nice cool drink."

Gabrielle went and picked up her sais placing them back in her boots never taking her eye's off Callisto.

"I would love a cool drink, thank you and I think we should have a talk."

"Oh believe me Gabrielle we have a lot to talk about. Like first thing this morning my wife's little outburst of a certain person's name and then that certain person shows up wanting to kill me – yes we have a lot to talk about."

Callisto pulls at Xena hand. "Come on sweetheart this I gotta hear."

* * *

The three women were seated on two lounges, in the living area off the main bedroom. Xena sat next to her wife holding her hand with Gabrielle seated across from them. Gabrielle felt extremely uncomfortable seeing Xena snuggle with another woman. It actually made her sick to the stomach. The dark haired warrior stood and started pacing the room. "Gods I need a drink." The warrior left to retrieve mugs and a jug of wine.

"You have got to be kidding me Gabrielle, are you telling me you came back into town because you heard that your lover who happens to be my wife, had been resurrected by Ares and you've come to claim her, is that what I'm hearing! Centaur poop!"

Callisto didn't wait for a reply from Gabrielle. "Xena honey come back in here please."

Xena returned pouring wine for everyone. "Honey I don't know why you're so upset, I mean we've been together for ten years now. So it's obvious she has you mixed up with someone else."

"I don't"

"You do!"

Xena sat quietly half listening to the two women argue, until Gabrielle mentioned something about crucifixion.

"Stop, what did you say about crucifixion?"

Gabrielle retold the story of when she and Xena were crucified in every gory detail. She was just about to finish when Xena interrupted her and finished the story. "We were about to be nailed to the cross and I said to you that you were the best thing in my life and you looked at me and said I love you Xena."

"Exactly. You remember"

Xena sat there nodding. All three women had silent tears streaming down their face.

Xena went to hold Callisto to give her comfort, while kissing her gently and whispering in her ear.

Xena's voice was trembling and soft. "Gabrielle I don't know what's happening, I don't understand. Callisto and I have been traveling for ten years together, we recently became joined. I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

Gabrielle was frustrated and began to laugh. "I'm saying that you and I spent six years traveling, we were best friends, then became lovers. I'm a bard, you taught me how to fight. They call me the Battling Bard of Potadia. Four years ago we went to Japa to help an old friend of yours and you were killed. I've been traveling since trying to heal from losing you and then I hear that you're alive. So here I am."

Xena was rocking her wife in her arms listening to Gabrielle, when the blonde caught sight of Xena's necklace.

"Xena that necklace where did you get it?"

Callisto adjusted herself in Xena's arms and joined the conversation. "I gave it to her about seven years ago." Looking at Xena. "Remember honey, after Cecrops was freed and we landed on the beach."

Gabrielle was in shock. This time she finished the story for Callisto. "Yeah remember Xena, after everyone had left that day we were walking along the beach and I found that beautiful green stone. We said we would have it split in two and both wear half each. That night we made love for the first time and it was beautiful."

Callisto and Xena were sitting there unable to move. They were fully focused on Gabrielle as she told them the story.

Gabrielle reached into her shirt and pulled out her own necklace. "I see you still have your half of the stone Xena, well I still have my half too."

Gabrielle's eyes were locked onto Xena's. "You have a small mole on the inside of your left thigh. When you make love, after you orgasm you would always flip me over so you could….."

Gabrielle didn't finish. Callisto spoke up "you would flip her over so you could give yourself pleasure against her ass by spreading your folds and thrusting hard against her. Screaming out her name as you climaxed." Tears were falling freely down Callisto's face, she was in pain.

"Is that what happened this morning Callisto. Did Xena call out my name?"

"Yes" Callisto was shaking. "Xena has never made love to me like that before. It was the first time she has ever done that."

Xena was crying as she screamed out. "This is crazy, who are you!"

Gabrielle screamed back. "I am you for you are me!"

"What the fuck!"

"I'm your soulmate Xena" Gabrielle looked at Callisto. "I'm sorry Callisto, but I'm Xena's true soulmate."

The two women sat there in utter confusion.

Gabrielle went over to Xena kneeling next to her, she took her hand in hers. "Xena, last night you said you knew me. You had a feeling remember. When I became upset, you held me to give me comfort. You felt it didn't you? I know you felt it because I felt it. We are soulmate's Xena, we have a very strong connection. We belong together." Gabrielle let go of her hand as Xena sat there with tears streaming down her face.

"Look Ares has done something so wrong. I can't figure it all out yet. All I know is what I've told you. Xena you can't remember any of it. We traveled together, you and me, slept for 25 years, went to Japa etc. etc. not Callisto. She was…."

"Wait, slept for 25 years, liar!" Xena was furious "What the fuck are you saying!" The two women were now on their feet almost nose to nose.

"We slept for 25 years accidently. We were trying to save our daughter Eve after she was born. The Gods were after her so we faked her death and our death. We had a perfect plan except we didn't expect interference from Ares. He took our sleeping bodies and entombed us. There was an avalanche that woke us from our frozen sleep. Anyway we found Eve, she was a grown woman."

Gabrielle took two steps back from Xena. "Don't stop your stupid story now, please what happens next."

"No it's all wrong, so wrong."

"This daughter of ours, this is the one you've been looking for but can't find?" Xena was smirking. The two women were glaring at one another their fists clenching.

Gabrielle screamed. "I can't find her because she hasn't been born yet!"

Gabrielle didn't want to say anything else at the moment. She was treading on dangerous ground.

_How could I possibly tell her about Callisto's part in all of this. No this would have to wait, I can't say anything yet. Xena's memory would have to return first. Only when that happens will she know. The fact alone that Callisto should be dead would be devastating to Xena, let alone that she is the one that took her life. The whole deal about Eve's soul, she would think I was insane if I told her about that. No, time to go._

"What, she hasn't been born?"

Gabrielle was pacing the room, trying to figure out how much to tell them. "Look I don't know the whole story yet and I'm just as confused as both of you so…."

"You were going to attack my wife, what was that about."

_Shit, Shit, Shit!_

"Sorry about that, I thought she was someone else. Someone from my past a long time ago. Sorry"

Gabrielle continued, hoping they would forget about her almost attacking Callisto. "I'm going to leave now, go back into town. I'll be staying at your mother's tavern Xena. I need time to think and so do the both of you, so I'll be back in a couple of days."

"You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here with us till we figure this out." Callisto walked over to Gabrielle placing her hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her voice was but a whisper. "I love my wife with all my heart. I can't lose her, please don't ask me to give her up. I beg you." Callisto broke down and sobbed uncontrollably.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Callisto just as Xena went over to the two women engulfing them both in a hug. Gabrielle placed a finger under Callisto's chin raising her face. "Callisto, I will never take your wife from you. Xena loves you." Gabrielle kisses her gently on the forehead and tries to control her emotions. "Besides, the two of you are joined, I have no right to Xena for she is taken."

"First things first, we need for both of you to gain your memories back and then we'll figure out what to do next."

Gabrielle moves from Xena's embrace, looking at her warrior in the eye. Tears begin to stream down the small blondes face. She laughs "Gods I need a drink, where's that wine?"


	7. Chapter 7

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own the characters from Xena Warrior Princess.**

* * *

A few days had passed. Gabrielle kept to herself not wanting to disturb Xena or her wife. She realized they all needed time to think.

Callisto is Xena's wife, who would have thought, not Gabrielle, not in a million years would she have thought that Xena would end up with Callisto - the psycho.

In the life Gabrielle knew Callisto she was nothing but evil, but what about now? Was Callisto still evil, a killer, also out to seek revenge against Xena like Ares is? They hated each other with a pure passion and the young blonde was finding it more than difficult to see the two together. Could Callisto be trusted being so close to her warrior, could she be trusted not to harm her? Or does she really love Xena?

Gabrielle reflected on her past dealings with Callisto, all the death and destruction that she had caused, including her own husband's death. Perdicas, Gabrielle hadn't thought of him for so many years_. I'm so sorry Perdicas, I should never have married you. I didn't love you like a wife should love a husband. Through my selfish actions I caused your death. I'm so sorry._

_The dead can hear the thoughts of the living, so I suppose you've known for years now that my true love was and always will be Xena._

The young warrior smiled as she remembered what Xena had told her once. That she herself fought to return to the living for she heard the thoughts of her traveling companion. That the young bard was indeed in love with her and missed her terribly. The smile on Gabrielle's face grew larger. _Xena came back from the dead for me. Gods I love her._

Her thoughts went back to Callisto. Her heart broke for the blonde, she felt a great sorrow for the woman, she felt it really wasn't her fault that she chose her evil ways. She was so young when her family was slain and had no one to turn to for guidance. Deep down Gabrielle struggled with the knowledge that Xena killed her family and that's why Callisto went on a killing spree. If Xena hadn't have killed her family, well Callisto would have been the woman she is now. A woman filled with so much compassion and love for her wife, even though she knew of Xena's warlord days and the havoc that Xena herself caused, she still stayed by her side.

_God's she sounds like me, it's exactly my reaction towards Xena, knowing her background yet I fell in love with her. _

_What a fucking mess! My mind can't understand what is real, what has happened, what hasn't happened. Did I travel with Xena or was it Callisto? Ahhhh!_

_Is Ares revenge that warped that he has used Callisto to his advantage, having Xena fall in love with her? Does Callisto really not know her true self, or is she part of this revenge? Maybe she's just another innocent human that Ares will play with and discard when the fun is over._

The more Gabrielle thought about it the more confused she was becoming. She did know however that she was the one that travelled with Xena, not Callisto, only for the simple fact that Aphroditie had made contact with her that day on the outskirts of Amphipolis.

_Had Ares resurrected Xena and Callisto at the same time? - maybe_

When Gabrielle last saw Callisto it was after her crucifixion. There was no evil Callisto anymore, for Xena had given Callisto her light and taken her place in hell. Callisto had been redeemed and her soul cleansed, she is now what she was then. This is the woman that Gabrielle sees, the woman that Xena is married to and loves with all her heart.

The bard sighed heavily, she was convinced that this is what happened. The two women were resurrected together and both their memories altered to believe what Ares wanted them to believe.

_What will happen when they remember the truth, will they want to kill each other, or love each other still?_

* * *

Gabrielle noticed Xena in the distance as she rode slowly towards the homestead. She dismounted, careful not to dislodge the deer she had strapped to her horse. The bard looked over towards her wife and saw Callisto down tools from working on repairing a fence, wiping her hands down her trouser legs as she made her way over to greet her wife.

They both looked happy and content and so very much in love as they walked along the dusty trail, arm in arm, glancing at one another and laughing while making small talk.

Xena raised her head as they neared the property. Her eye's coming in direct contact with the young warrior. Her smile faded as her stare intensified, just before she looked away and back at her wife, pulling her close and kissing the side of her temple.

Xena's horse was becoming unsettled as it neared Gabrielle, the blonde just watching the mare's unease until she couldn't believe what she saw. Her heart was hammering as she jumped to her feet before she yelled "Argo!" The horse broke free of Xena and galloped the small distance to the young bard. She stopped short and trotted the rest of the way, and began to nuzzle Gabrielle.

"Argo I've missed you." Gabrielle had her arms wrapped around the horse's neck hugging her with all her might, while apologizing for not coming home sooner. She composed herself and looked at the horse. "You remember me don't you girl." Argo started to shake her head and began nudging the small blonde again. Gabrielle was giggling as Xena approached.

The warrior was wide eyed watching the horse and human in front of her. "You know my horse?"

"Of course I do Xena, it's Argo. Well actually Argo the Second" She gave the mare a scratch behind the ears. "and Xena guess what, Argo knows me too. She remembers me Xe, Argo remembers me." Gabrielle stopped petting the horse and walked closer to Xena. "Fancy that Xe, animals don't lie."

_Ouch that hurt._ Xena gently grasped Gabrielle's arm as she tried to walk past her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I…. I, Gods I don't know what to do. Gabrielle, the connection you spoke of the other day, well I do feel somehow connected to you. It's such a strange feeling. Over the last couple of days, I've been trying to avoid you because of it. It's as if I'm drawn to you."

She let go of the bard and was looking down at the ground. "Look, I didn't want to have this discussion now. Not right at this moment. Can we talk tonight after supper. The three of us."

"Sure Xena, after supper would be fine."

Callisto was standing near the two women with her arms crossed just listening. When the conversation was over she approached her wife patting her on the ass pointing towards the bathing area. "Scoot honey and go and clean up, Gabrielle and I can look after the butchering."

She looked over at the bard, raising an eyebrow. Gabrielle started to untie the strapping holding the deer in place with a smile on her face. "Fine by me Callisto, where shall we prepare the beast, I'm starving."

* * *

The fire snapped and crackled softly as the three women stared into the flames with a look of contentment on their faces. They had their fill of venison stew that Callisto, with Gabrielle's help prepared for supper and now they sat sipping red wine.

Xena sat next to her wife on a beautiful carved red cedar lounge full of brightly scattered cushions, while Gabrielle sat across from the two women on a chair.

Gabrielle was the first to break the ice, as she continued to stare into the fire. "I'm a bard and yet I find myself lost for words." Her eye's were glistening and a slight smile tugged at her lips as she turned her attention towards Xena. She looked down shyly and began to fidgeting with her tunic. "So Xena, what, um what…"

The dark haired warrior interrupted Cabrielle, she could see she was struggling with her emotions.

Xena quietly spoke while holding her wife's hand. "Gabrielle, Callisto and I have spoken about my feelings towards you and we both believe what you told us is the truth. We just have to figure out the parts you don't know yet."

Gabrielle stood slowly walking over to the fireplace and standing there with her back to the other two women, her shoulders slumped.

Xena walked over to the blonde taking her by the shoulders and turning her around to face her. Gently Xena placed her hand on the bard's cheek. "Please understand Gabrielle, this is so difficult for Callisto, to see me having feelings for another woman. So please give her time and your understanding."

Gabrielle now started to cry looking at her warrior and seeing the love reflected back. Xena gently wiped away her tears as Callisto joined the two women. The blonde engulfed Gabrielle in a loving hug and began to rock her gently while Xena stood and watched.

Callisto spoke softly into the bard's ear. "Gabrielle, we both feel in pain, both for the same reason. We love the same woman." She pulled away gazing into Gabrielle's eyes. "We can make this work, just give it time."

Gabrielle smiled and nodded wiping away more tears. "I love her Callisto and I can't live without her."

"I'm not asking you to" her voice dropped to a mere whisper and was shaky, "but please Gabrielle, don't ask me to."

With that said Gabrielle leaned forward and took Callisto's lips and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss. They broke apart, looking at each other, with a new understanding now that both would have a part in Xena's life. Gabrielle hugged her and kissed her on the neck before whispering "Thank you."

Both women's eyes shone with tears, Xena stepped in and embraced each woman in turn and kissed them both passionately.

Gabrielle was gasping from the contact, her breathing labored as Xena ended the kiss. She looked at her bard with a shocked look on her face "Lila, you have a sister called Lila….."

"What, yeah I do. Xe of all the things to remember, you remember that I have a sister?" Gabrielle was chuckling as she held onto Xena while Callisto's arm snaked its way around the warrior's waist. Xena turned slightly and kissed Callisto softly while still holding onto Gabrielle. She gazed into her wife's eyes. "You okay sweetheart?" Xena hesitated, "with this?" she then indicated towards Gabrielle.

"I think so honey, just give me time. Um…. it hurts you know….. Gods, jealousy can be a bitch at times." She said smiling while wiping away a few of her own tears.

"Come on let's all sit, drink some more wine and talk." Xena guided her two loves towards their seats.

* * *

"Argo, why did you call her Argo the Second Gabrielle?"

"Sorry Xena, I was completely mixed up. Remember when I said we slept for 25 years the other day, well that hasn't happened yet."

Xena and Callisto both raised their eyebrows staring at the bard.

"When I say yet, maybe it won't happen, God's this is confusing! Look everything to me seems to be, the same as it was over 25 years ago. Therefore that part of my life never happened. It's like time has changed for me and I've gone back in time, we all have gone back in time."

Gabrielle went over to the lounge, kneeling and placing a hand on each of the women's knees. She looked them both in the eye. "I need to work out when things changed and why. But first we need for both of you to remember what I do."

"We may never remember Gabrielle!" Callisto snapped. What you need to do is tell us everything you know and I mean everything. Xena and I remembering comes second, however if we talk about this so called time change, then maybe we could give suggestions."

Callisto was frustrated. Xena placed her arm around her wife giving comfort. "Callisto's right Gabrielle, we may be able to give suggestions. So let's talk."

The bard went back to her seat sighing. _Oh Shit!_

Xena sat back holding her wife while watching Gabrielle. "Callisto's and my memories are the same as yours up until a certain point. The crucifixion never happened in our reality and yet it did in yours." Xena was looking deeply into Gabrielle's green eyes. "It happened I know it did, I dreamt it. The crucifixion was the first time it happened, there will probably be more to come."

Xena ran her fingers through her hair. "It's as though there are two realities in my mind and on a deep subconscious level in my dreams, it's showing me what really happened. Gabrielle, will there be more dreams that will reveal more truth to me?

"Yes."

"Why. The crucifixion was a while ago now, at least five years. There must have been something around that timeframe that happened and caused a change of events."

Gabrielle's face reflected a shocked expression, as she finally understood what was going on.

_Gods!, that's it I was right. Eve was born 5 years ago and yet she isn't here because Callisto never planted her seed within Xena causing her pregnancy. Callisto's soul stayed in the Elysian Fields. Anything to do with Eve after we came back, never happen. God's, there was no Olivia to slaughter all those people, it never happened because she was never born. We didn't sleep for 25 years because we didn't have a daughter to protect._

Xena glanced at her wife, with her eyebrows raised, she nodded towards Gabrielle as the blonde started to mumble to herself and began to curse.

"That's enough Gabrielle." Xena said in a low growl. "You had better start telling us everything like Callisto asked before. Tell us everything, we need to know."

"No"

"You're afraid Gabrielle aren't you?"

_Gods!, I can't lie to them, maybe it's better they know, give them time to prepare for when their memory returns. Fuck!_

"Yes" With a heavy sigh she continued. "I'll tell you everything."

The blonde rose from her seat and stood in front of Callisto. "Come here and let me hold you."

Callisto rose and was engulfed in a hug from Gabrielle. She said softly to her "Callisto you are going to have to be so strong right now. Please listen to what I have to say and try to understand that what I tell you is no longer the woman that stands in front of me. You have a beautiful soul, full of love, so please don't forget that." Gabrielle kissed Callisto on the lips and gently cupped her cheek. "We will get through this together, all of us."

Gabrielle released Callisto and looked at Xena. "Xe you also are going to have to be strong, for this woman you married is who she is now and not the person I am about to tell you about."

"So where do I begin."

Gabrielle took a seat. It was going to be a very, very long night.

"I first met Callisto….

**A/N: That's it for now. Not sure whether to finish it up and have a part two or just finish it. What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own the characters from Xena Warrior Princess.**

* * *

**A/N: Just a small chapter this time. X&G become a little upset with each other, however it won't last, please don't hate me for it!**

* * *

"I did what!" Callisto couldn't stop laughing. She was hanging onto Xena's arm doubled over in stitches laughing her head off. The more she laughed the more Xena found it hard not to laugh as well. The warrior princess grabbed hold of her wife and took her into the bedroom to let her finish her laughing fit. Xena re-emerged wiping tears from her eyes, gaining her composure.

"I'm sorry about that Gabrielle, um what can I say, you know Callisto she likes a good laugh….. then again the Callisto you know probably prefers a good kill instead." Xena was still smirking while looking at the bard. "Gabrielle, your story does seem to be a bit far fetched and that makes it a little hard to believe."

The bard sat quietly watching Xena, she was fuming mad and about to start an argument until she thought about what they must be thinking and how insane her tale must sound to them. She calmed herself down before opening her mouth again.

"Hera's tits, I knew this would happen." Gabrielle rose from her seat, walking past the warrior. "You don't believe me." She sighed "I tried, but now it's up to the both of you to remember, I can't do that for you."

"Goodnight Xena."

* * *

A gentle breeze flowed over the bard's chest cooling her and caressing her at the same time. She shifted to lay on her side as she stared out the window, reflecting on the day's events. Half a candlemark had passed and her mind and body was now relaxed and ready to submit to some much need sleep. Her breathing was becoming shallow as she began to drift off.

"Gabrielle"

"Xena" Gabrielle was startled when the warrior spoke. She hastily turned over to face her with a look of concern on her face.

Xena walk towards the bard who was still in bed, the bed sheet barely covering her lower body leaving her milky white breasts exposed. "Hey"

"Hey" The warriors breathing increased a notch while gazing at the bard's body. Desire was evident in her eyes as she slowly let them appreciate the beautiful sight before her. Unknowingly, she licked her lips in anticipation. Her voice not forthcoming as her heart hammered in her chest. "By the Gods you are beautiful." She whispered.

Gabrielle clasped the bed sheet about to cover her breasts however hesitated. Instead she pulled the sheet completely off her body exposing herself fully for her warrior to see. Their eyes locked onto one another both glistening with unshed tears. Xena stood at the side of the bed, her legs wanting to give way, as her hands trembled while lifting her sleep shirt over her head. The shirt dropped to the ground as she stood there naked, trembling and aroused.

"Gabrielle, you said it was up to Callisto and I to remember, well we need you to help us. Gabrielle you are the key to my memory. I remembered your sister from kissing you, imagine what I could remember if we had sex."

Xena's clitoris now began to throb as Gabrielle's gazed upon her sex. Her eyes fixated on her dark curls that were glistening with moisture. "By the Gods Xena, you are absolutely gorgeous."

The bard swallowed hard shaking her head to clear it and raised her gaze. "What about Callisto? Does she agree with you being here?"

"She told me to go to you. She is extremely upset, however she understands that you are the key."

"How do you feel about this Xena?"

"Do not ask. If we are to find the truth we must do this. So let's stop with the small talk and get on with it. It shouldn't take long, Calisto has already begun the process for you." Xena's mood was shifting from desire to agitation.

Gabrielle was insulted by the change in Xena's mood and comment. "I'm sorry,… Callisto has done what! I didn't know that making love to me would be such a chore!" The bard grabbed the bed sheet and covered her body.

"What! Making love to you? Who in tartarus do you think you are? My wife is who I make love to, not you. I simply must have sex with you to solve this problem!" The warrior's eyes held a deathly glare, she was furious and started to pace the room still in her naked form.

"You want to know how I feel Gabrielle? I feel dirty for having to do this. Callisto is laying in that other room in tears because of what I must do. I don't love you Gabrielle, do you understand, I love my wife and right now I am about to hurt her for the first time."

"Xena, that's not true. I know you have feelings for me, I can see it in your eyes." Gabrielle was out of bed now also pacing the room, her anger welling up inside of her. "What the fuck! You kissed me earlier, or have you forgotten! I felt all of your emotions pouring out of you in that kiss and I know you want me and you do love me! So do not stand there and tell me Callisto is the only one for you, because buried deep down in your subconscious you do love me, you just don't realize it yet.

"By the Gods, you just don't get it do you. I love my WIFE and I'm about to have sex, share my body with another woman."

"Tell me Gabrielle how do you feel? Right this minute, how do you feel!?"

"I hurt inside!" Gabrielle screamed, and in but a mere whisper "don't you?"

Xena's mind was in a spin….. _I hurt inside, don't you, I hurt inside, don't you…. What's happening, Gods she's said that before to me. When and why?….I do feel for her, I hurt as well, Gods I feel pain from loss of a loved one. What did all that mean? For a brief moment the pain of grief, I felt it. Gods I must breath, just breath, stay calm…._

Gabrielle was standing not far from Xena, she stepped closer to Xena's naked body. She could smell her warrior's sex, her nostrils flared as her lover's familiar scent was inhaled. Silent tears began to run down her cheeks. She closed her eyes savoring the moment, becoming lost in her memories of the woman she loved with all her heart.

Xena continued to look at Gabrielle, tears began to slide down the warrior's cheeks as well.

"Xena, we could do this all together, go and bring Callisto in." _Gods' I can't believe I just said that!_

Nervously, Gabrielle reached her hand out to touch Xena's muscular arm. She ran her fingers gently caressing her bicep remembering every dip and curve of each and every muscle as she flexed them.

"No. Not tonight, not all together." The warrior's eye's locked onto the blonde. "If what you say is true, Callisto will be emotionally distraught with the truth. She may even strike out again."

Xena lifted her hand and ran it through her dark hair. "Gabrielle it's very likely I'll be emotionally unstable as well, I won't be able to control the situation. It may become dangerous for us all. I believe we should take one step at a time."

"Fine by me, then how do you want to do this? Do you wish to give yourself pleasure by taking me from behind?" Gabrielle raised an eyebrow as she stood toe to toe with the warrior. Her voice dropped seductively. "Or do you want to do this the old fashion way, like we use to?" Gabrielle's hand slipped down the warrior's thigh, bringing it back up to touch her sex. The warrior's eye's slammed shut as Gabrielle slipped her fingers through her drenched folds and began to massage her clitoris.

"Is this what you want Xena, is this fast enough for you." Gabrielle started to chuckle, she was becoming slightly hysterical as her fingers pressed harder against Xena's sex. "I know what you like Xena, I know exactly what you like." With that said Gabrielle pushed Xena onto the bed and straddled her. She shifted her body and with one hand spread the warrior's legs apart and rammed two fingers inside her.

Gabrielle was crying uncontrollably as she pushed deeper inside her warrior. "Fuck you Xena, you have got to remember me!" she screamed. The bard was totally out of control, and was being so rough with Xena as she slammed her fist against her chest screaming out and demanding that Xena remember her.

Gabrielle's fingers were thrusting as hard as they could inside Xena that she began to bleed. The sheet beneath the warrior was becoming smeared with blood, yet Gabrielle still didn't stop. Her eye's were wild, her face flush with perspiration dripping from her chin. Gabrielle was like a wild animal, all of her emotions had built up into one final frenzied moment. Four years of total grief with the loss of her soulmate, the same soulmate that chose to leave her, abandon her for Akemi. Right at this very moment she hated Xena and wanted to hurt her.

Gabrielle was screaming at her, as she kept thrusting now four fingers inside the warrior. "You left me, how could you, how could you do that, I hate you!"

Xena slapped Gabrielle hand away from her. "Fuck you Gabrielle." She flipped them both over pushing the blonde down onto her back and forcing her legs apart. Xena moved quickly between her thighs and forced them further apart as her mouth made contact with Gabrielle's sex. She sucked hard and forcefully then pushed two fingers inside the blonde. Gabrielle cried out Xena's name as she began to ride her fingers while hitting Xena hard on the back with her fists. The blonde was on the verge of orgasm as she grunted and gasped for air, wanting Xena to forcefully take her, wanting Xena to hurt her.

"Don't you dare leave me! Please Xena don't leave me." She was whimpering as Xena slowed her ministrations down and gentled her touch. She stopped her movement leaving her fingers inside the blonde and shifted up her body. Their eyes locked and Xena saw all the hurt in the world she had caused this young woman and her heart ached for her.

"I'm so sorry for what I have done to cause you such pain." Leaning down she kissed her gently and slowly, the passion growing between the two. Without knowing it they had found that connection that both were searching for and all the truth was now spilling forth from the passion the two women were sharing.

Their lovemaking was slow and beautiful, both emotionally worn out when they had finally climaxed together, giving way to all the true memories that Gabrielle had spoken of.

They laid holding each other for candlemarks, at times crying uncontrollably and asking each other for forgiveness for their past actions and other moments just staring into the depths of each other's eyes, reliving their traveling days once more.

Xena's tear streaked face looked earnestly at her soul mate. "I love you Gabrielle, please forgive me for leaving you, I will never do that again."

"I know you won't Xena." Gabrielle caressed the side of Xena's face, cupping her cheek and looking deeply into the warrior's eyes "for next time Xena, if you do that again, I plan on going with you."


	9. Chapter 9

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own the characters from Xena Warrior Princess.**

* * *

The door to the barn was slowly pushed open as Xena poked her head in. With a heavy heart she quietly made her way towards Argo where she knew she would find Callisto, curled up on the barn floor, hopefully asleep – and she was. The warrior leaned around Argo giving her a scratch behind the ear before pulling a blanket free from the stall rail. She gazed down at the sleeping blonde with tears in her eyes for now knowing the truth, hurt her beyond words.

Xena's memory had returned revealing the truth that her travels had indeed been with Gabrielle and not Callisto, her wife was her enemy. Everything that the bard had told them that evening was what had happened, up to a certain point – their crucifixion. The events that happened after that had been altered and Xena was torn between the loss of her daughter and now having an extra love interest besides her soul mate.

Ares was to blame, never before had she had such hatred for the God of War, she wanted to kill him. That bastard has wounded the hearts and souls of three people and changed history in the process.

_Fuck what a mess!_

Kneeling down beside the blonde she couldn't help wonder how this woman could ever be evil, that is until she thought about it. _By the Gods, Callisto was right all those years ago when I first met her, she said I was the one that made her. I was, I made her into a murdering bitch, her heart being so full of hatred, she had no compassion left in her whatsoever. Fuck! I'm so sorry Callisto._

Slowly Xena eased herself down beside her wife as she gently pulled the blanket over them. The warrior placed her arm around Callisto and shifted her body to have her pressed lightly against herself. She needed to hold her wife, the woman she had truly known for the last four years in her arms, the woman that was no longer the evil Callisto but a loving and compassionate person who was her wife.

The knowledge gained by having the truth revealed hadn't changed the warrior's love towards her wife, which was good. Xena hoped that when Callisto was aware of her past that she too was still in love with the warrior.

Xena gently played with her lover's blonde locks, gazing down at her, listening to her breathing with her mind in turmoil as she lay there thinking of what to do. _Is it possible to love two people at the same time? Must be, because I love both with such intensity, I can't and don't want to live without either one of them…._

"Xena" Gabrielle appeared inside the barn, looking down at her soulmate. She swallowed hard and averted her eyes at the sight before her. Seeing Xena with another woman was almost impossible to take and Gabrielle found it extremely difficult to have to share her warrior with someone else.

She sighed heavily, "Xena, there's trouble in town, they need our help."

Caramel eye's fluttered open as Callisto awoke in Xena's embrace. She was a little startled at first knowing where she was and that her wife was in the same position as she, on the floor, in the barn, sleeping next to Argo.

"Honey, what are….. what…. " She suddenly stopped, realizing in a split second after seeing Gabrielle standing there that her wife had been with her that night. She pulled away from Xena, throwing the blanket off and stumbling trying to stand in a hurry. Callisto stared at the two women, her senses on full alert waiting for someone to say something.

Xena was straight onto her, holding her in a tight embrace. "It's okay sweetheart, everything will be okay."

Gabrielle walk passed the two going over to her horse. She grabbed her saddle and began to fix the straps.

The warrior and her wife both had tears streaming down their faces, while they held one other whispering into each other's ear promises of continued love for years to come.

_Oh for fucks sake you two!_ "Xena, did you hear me, there's trouble in town, now come on!"

Xena turned towards the bard. "I'm going but both of you stay."

"No" both women said in unison.

"Yes" Xena approached both and kissed each on the lips before placing the saddle on Argo. A smile crept onto the warrior's face as her two lovers argued in the background as to why they should all go. _Gods this is gonna be an interesting future ahead of us, very interesting indeed._

"Hey enough, I'll be back soon. I just want to go into town and find out what's going on." She touched each of them gently caressing their cheeks. "When I return, we all need to talk." Her voice was soft and silky and just oozed with sex appeal. She gazed at the two women giving them her best seductive look and winked. Callisto and Gabrielle were both speechless, they just stood there nodding, and at any moment Xena expected to see them both start to drool.

She chuckled to herself. _Well that's one way to stop an argument. I still got it!_

Xena called for Gabrielle. "Come here love." The bard followed her out of the barn ahead of Callisto.

"Xe"

"Stay here with Callisto, Gabrielle I haven't spoken to her yet. Please wait till I get home and under no circumstances sleep with her."

"What! I have no intention of sleeping with her!"

Xena touched the bards arm. "I'm sorry honey but you are the key remember? She's going to need your help, but not while I'm away." She mounted Argo and started to trot down the road. She stopped and turned to the two blonde's watching her leave. "I'll be back tonight." With that said she galloped Argo towards Amphipolis.

* * *

"Ha! she remembers bro, now what ya gonna do."

Dite and Ares stood side by side looking into the pool of water. Ares waved his hand over the images that were being shown, the images of Xena, Gabrielle and Callisto disappeared.

"Honestly sis, you really are blonde some days. It's a game to me. I want Xena to figure it out. The first part of the puzzle, well she has and now she has to figure out the rest."

"Why Ares? I mean you shouldn't have interfered like that. Sweetpea was just coming to grips with losing Xena and you go and do this."

"I find it fun and amusing to watch the three of them, because they are going to suffer loss just like I did!"

* * *

Xena had reached her mother's tavern, noticing that nothing seemed unusual, if anything it was a little quiet. She hitched Argo to the rail and proceeded inside, dusting herself down.

"Mother, it's me where are you." Xena hurriedly walked into the kitchen where she found Cyrene.

"Sweetheart, there you are, come sit down."

"No time, heard there was trouble, what's going on." Xena eye's were a little wild, her body was tense as she looked about the inn.

"My goodness, that messenger we have is an idiot. There's no trouble Xena." Cyrene pointed to some tables out in the rear of the tavern, where six amazons were seated drinking ale.

The warrior exhaled. "Honestly mother that messenger is hopeless. He told Gabrielle there was trouble in town. What, did he feel threatened by seeing amazons?"

Cyrene sighed. "No darling, it's probably because he has never seen an amazon." Cyrene handed Xena an ale. "I was talking with Ephany when the messenger arrived for a drink. I called him over and asked if he could go fetch you. He has taken this completely the wrong way."

"Thanks for the ale." Xena kissed her mother on the cheek and proceeded towards the group.

"Oh Xena honey, did you say Gabrielle? I like that woman, she kind of reminds me of someone." A broad smile graced the warrior's face. "Yeah mother, she's staying with us for a while. Um could be for a long while."

"She's a lovely young woman, I feel like I've met her before, wish I knew where. Anyway go talk your amazon friends, there looking forward to seeing you."

"Sure"

The warrior raised her mug. "Ladies, and what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my favorite amazon tribe."

"Ah Xe" Ephiny rose from her seat giving Xena an arm clasp before pulling her in for a hug. "Long time no see my friend."

"It's been two moons Eph, what ya miss me." Xena smirked taking a seat with the women. "What's up?"

The other five women all looked at the warrior, smiles appearing on their young faces.

"Oh no, why do I get the feeling this has something to do with my wife?" Xena raised an eyebrow.

"Xe, now come on, you know what our nation is like and well we really can't avoid this. It must be done, you know that and well we have come to ensure that it happens."

"Are you going to force me." The warrior growled, her crystal blue eyes shining like a wild animal.

All six amazons apart from Ephiny, slowly moved their seats back from the table. Their hands began to tremble as they reached for their weapons.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Xena's hand went behind her back placing it on her sword hilt about to unsheathe it.

The warrior looked back at Ephiny. "Are you gonna force me!"

"Yes"

"Good, cause I love a good party." Xena smiled and both women started laughing looking at the five petrified amazons, who for a moment, thought Xena was going to start a fight.

The warrior, looking at the young girls, took a large gulp of her ale. "So, do you know who I am?" Xena purred. They all looked at one another, until one brave amazon nodded. "You are the great warrior princess." Xena held out her hand taking the young warrior's in hers. "Call me Xena you guys. I'm not here to hurt you, quite the opposite in fact. I'm your Queen's champion."

They all looked shocked. Xena was amused, she nudged Eph. "You didn't tell em did ya."

"Nope, thought it would be more fun this way." They all started laughing again. "Xe get use to it, you're the Queen's consort now." Ephiny continued laughing. "Gods it good to see you Xe, it's been positively boring lately without you and Callisto."

The warrior was in the middle of swallowing a mouthful of ale when all this was said, she almost choked on it. _Fuck, I was thinking about Gabrielle not Callisto. These guys don't know the truth, just like everybody else I suppose. I need to fix this before the party._

* * *

The two women had spent the day tending crops and fixing fencing while the warrior was gone. They worked quietly side by side both in their own little world not game to mention the previous night's events. Gabrielle was surprise that Callisto hadn't said a word on whether or not Xena's memory had returned, she guessed she was too afraid to find out the truth.

"Gabrielle, I think we have done enough for today, let's clean up for dinner." Callisto gathered the tools and gardening equipment and headed for the barn.

Xena was riding Argo, pushing her hard to reach home. In the distance she could see her home with both her lovers entering the cabin. Her heart was pounding as Argo was in full gallop, she let out her battle cry trying to gain the two women's attention.

They both turned at the same time to witness Xena come flying towards the cabin, she leaps into the air off Argo and does a double summersault before coming to rest right in front of them.

"Hi girls. We need to talk." Xena was breathing heavy from the frantic race home. She held up her hand to stop any questions she knew they would have. "Firstly, there is no trouble, secondly I saw Ephiny and thirdly, we have a party to go to in a few days and last but not least…" The warrior held up her finger while swaying slightly as a hiccup escaped her lips before continuing. "You two need to have sex and fix this memory shit cause it's do'in my head in tryin to remember what the fuck they remember! Get me! So get ya gear off and get into it!"

The warrior huffed before collapsing in a heap on the ground laughing.

"Well Callisto, seems to me your wife is drunk."

"You got that right Gabs. Here give us a hand to get her majesty up."

Both Gabrielle and Callisto looked at one another, both saying in unison "Bloody Amazons!"

* * *

**A/N: More next week. Need to remember back to my days of debauchery for the next chapter. Party, Party, Party!, so could take a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own the characters from Xena Warrior Princess.**

**A/N: Made a mistake last chapter. Oops too late now. Did you pick it? Well let's just say I like Ephiny and I decided that she didn't die before X&G's crucifixion.**

**Also no Amazon party this chapter, probably next.**

* * *

"Xena!" Gabrielle flew out the cabin, scanning the horizon as she heard the sound of Argo galloping towards the homestead. She saw the warrior heading her way as fast as the horse would take her, Gabrielle bagan to pace, fear evident on the young bard's face.

Argo pulled up in front of the bard, sweating profusely, both horse and rider. "Xena, did you find her!"

"No, I looked everywhere, all the places I thought she might be. Gods, this can't be happening!" The warrior was frantic with worry. She grabbed Argo's reins about to mount again. "Fuck Gabrielle, where would she have gone? She's gonna hurt herself I just know it. The pain she was in, I just know it!" Xena mounted Argo with tears now streaming down her face. "I can't lose her, I just can't. I love her and …."

"Just go Xena! Find her!"

Xena glared at her soulmate, her steely blue eye's softening, as she realized the emotional stress this must be having on the bard. Gabrielle had tears in her eyes, she was definitely hurting. Knowing that Xena loved another was tearing her apart inside. She never wanted to share her lover with anybody else, nor should she have to, but what could she do about it…. absolutely nothing. Xena was her soulmate, they belonged together, if it hadn't been for that fact, Gabrielle would have left and continued her journey to the amazon village like she had planned.

Gabrielle stood in the yard with the hot morning sun beating down on her, watching her warrior ride away into the distance. A smile came to her lips as a tear slid down her cheek. She whispered "Go Xena, find your love. You worry she will hurt herself, I worry she may kill another."

She turned and made her way towards the barn, halfway there she stopped, taking in her surroundings, her nostrils flared. "You can come out now Callisto, she's gone."

Callisto stepped out from behind a clump of trees. She was a sorry sight to see. Her blonde locks were a tangled mess. She had dirt from head to toe, her knees were bloodied and her white nightshirt half ripped off and slightly blood stained.

"How did you know I was here." She shyly spoke.

"A little trick Xena taught me. She said once to listen to what's behind the sounds."

Callisto cocked her head. "Yeah well there are no sounds, nothing."

Gabrielle began to walk towards her. "True, that just made it easier. I could hear you're breathing."

The bard was face to face with Callisto, both women were hurting. She laughed a little, a smile playing on her face. "Callisto, I could also smell you. We had sex last night and you haven't washed."

This bought a blush to Callisto's face. She averted her eye's towards her feet feeling totally embarrassed. "God's Gabrielle I'm totally confused with all of this. I didn't know what to do when everything hit me last night, my mind going in all directions, so I just took off."

"Fuck, Gabrielle, I'm a killer."

Just then without either of the blonde women noticing, Xena had arrived back. Neither one saw her ride in and as she approached, Xena pickup on the conversation between the two and decided it best if she kept out of sight. If they were to have a future together, all three of them, Gabrielle and Callisto were the ones to have to come to some sort of an agreement on how it would work.

She left Argo at the rear of the cabin and approached around the side to watch the exchange between the two.

Callisto was pacing and yelling, tears falling down her face, she was hitting herself in the chest, crying out how much she hated herself and how sorry she was for murdering hundreds. Gabrielle stormed over to her anger reflected in her face as she grabbed Callisto's wrist twisting it around her back, pushing her up against a tree and pressing her own body into hers.

"Now shut up!, I've heard enough of your ranting. You are going to pull yourself together and listen to me." Gabrielle released her grip on her wrist and gently pulled her hand free. She placed her fingers lightly on Callisto's cheek as she spoke.

"You are not that person anymore. That killer is gone Callisto, do you hear me, she's gone." Gabrielle smiled at her. "Callisto, if she wasn't gone, I would have run a sword through you by now, so seeing you're still alive, believe me the evil Callisto is gone." Gabrielle slapped her playfully on the cheek before giving her a peck on the lips.

Gabrielle stepped back from her. She sighed heavily before continuing. "It's ironic really, here I thought I was always the goodie-two-shoes, you know the perfect peace loving person. Do you know what I did when Xena died Callisto?" Gabrielle ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. "I went on a murdering rampage. I turned into the most evil person, not caring who I killed. I not only killed men but also women and children."

Gabrielle looked into her eye's, seeing fear there. She swallowed "Callisto, I killed almost a thousand people, all because of my loss over a woman for fucks sake! I murdered because my girlfriend chose to stay dead instead of choosing to live her life with me. I hated Xena with such passion, I lashed out and killed innocent people instead." Gabrielle was now in tears.

"So please don't stand there and think you are the biggest bitch around, cause I can definitely out do you in that department." She laughed "and to think that I hated you with every ounce of my being, especially when you killed Perdicus, that I turned out worse than what you were!"

Xena sat there motionless listening to all of this, not understanding if any of it was true or not. Was Gabrielle just telling tales to make Callisto feel better? Or did she really do that.

"Callisto, the three of us have a dark past, God's I thought I never would, but I have and out of all of us I think I'm the worst. I killed because of my love over a woman and that is soooo wrong."

Xena struggled to stay on her feet hearing all of this, she now believed that Gabrielle wouldn't lie about such a thing. She slowly walked towards the two women taking in the sight before her. They both were embracing one another sobbing on each other's shoulder. Gabrielle noticed Xena approaching first.

"Hey love, found your wife for you."

Xena stopped in her tracks as Callisto turned her head to face her, tears streaming down all three women's faces. Xena struggled to find her voice. "By the Gods, I am so sorry either one of you ever met me."

She walked closer. "A long time ago an evil warrior once told me I made her, it was my fault for her evil ways, my travelling companion told me it wasn't true, that she made that choice to kill. Well what do you say now Gabrielle, did I make you as well or are you going to tell me it was your choice to murder all those people for no reason at all. That I had nothing to do with it."

Xena's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I caused you both heartache and I caused you both to have a mental breakdown and murder innocent people. If I hadn't killed your family Callisto, you never would have turned evil. The same goes for you Gabrielle, if I would have chosen to come back, all those people's lives would have been spared. Instead hundreds lay dead because of my actions.

Gabrielle sniffled and kept holding onto Callisto. "Xena, not a day goes by that I am not grateful for the time we had together. I would do the same again if I had my time over. I love you and I wouldn't change a thing."

Callisto broke the embrace with Gabrielle. "You know love, I agree with Gabrielle, I love you also and wouldn't change a thing either."

Gabrielle looked at her soulmate, she noticed her bottom lip start to quiver. Xena was about to have a total meltdown.

"Well you know what, I've spend the last four years going through hell without you Xena and enough is enough. I want our past to be put behind us." She looked at Callisto. "If the two of you will have me I'd like to try and live the rest of my life with the both of you, that's if it's okay with each of you."

Gabrielle looked embarrassed, she began to draw circles in the dirt with the tip of her boot as Xena drew her wife in for a hug. Callisto whispered in Xena's ear. "Are we okay?" Xena's eye's shone with unshed tears. She nuzzled into her wife's neck "we are definitely okay." She purred.

Gabrielle was a little restless wanting to have an answer from the two women in front of her. "Gabrielle, I need to have a word to Callisto, hey there should be some wine inside, I could use a drink."

As the bard turned to leave, Xena gently grabbed her hand, pulling her closer and kissing her on the lips. "Thank you sweetheart, thanks for wanting me in your life." She whispered.

* * *

The bard left the two alone to discuss the matter. She gathered three mugs and the jug of wine and sat on the couch to wait. She rested her head on the back of the lounge thinking of the previous nights events.

_After much deliberation, even though Xena was drunk, they decided she was right and Callisto's memory needed to be corrected. After placing Xena in bed, the two made their way to the guest room. As they walked into the room both women shed their own clothes before hopping into bed._

"_Well here we are, now what." Callisto's smart remarks were having a very negative effect on the bard._

"_Look I don't want to do this anymore than you want to, but we have to so lighten up."_

"_So what's the go, do I have to climax, or do you, or both of us together, what?"_

"_Well at least you do, I'm not sure about me. Let's just start with you." Gabrielle hands started to wander down Callisto's stomach._

"_Wait, not so fast. What did you and Xena do? Just tell me without graphic details. Did you both climax together or not?"_

"_Yes we did."_

"_Good now I know, that's what we'll do." Callisto adjusted her position. "Just needed to know if my hands had to be in a certain spot or not."_

"_Ha, very funny." Gabrielle sighed in frustration. "Shit this isn't going to work, I just don't feel it with you."_

"_Well I really don't want to be here either, however I have to be. What about if I masturbate while you hold my other hand, you know the one that's not doing all the work?"_

"_Fuck you're disgusting."_

"_Hey, I was only joking, don't be so mean."_

_Callisto had a devilish grin on her face as she turned to face Gabrielle. "I know, why don't we talk dirty to one another, about how we make love to Xena. You could tell me what she does to give you pleasure and what you do to please her….and at the same time show me, and I'll do the same._

_Gabrielle started to chuckle, "Sounds like a plan."_

* * *

The bard took a long swig of her wine remembering their lovemaking. It wasn't just sex, she was beginning to feel a certain attachment to Xena's wife. If Xena and Callisto agreed to have her stay, she was sure everything would work out. The question being, could they live a life as a threesome?


	11. Chapter 11

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own the characters from Xena Warrior Princess (by the Gods I wish I did).**

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback Liz and Jinxie, it means a lot. Well on with the story. I promised an amazon party, so here we go!**

* * *

The drums were a constant thundering beat, with the yelling and laughter of amazons heard in the distance. The sun was still high, a few hours left to go of sunlight as Argo carried her master and soul mate towards the chanting village. The smell of cooking meat with herbs and spices wafted through the air, bring memories of days gone by to the bards senses.

Gabrielle squeezed her lover around the waist as Argo jostled them in the saddle. The blonde inhaled, she felt warmth in her heart, a feeling of belonging, that feeling never leaving her after all these years. "Gods Xena it's been too long and yet it only seems like yesterday for me."

Xena patted the bard's hand that rested on her belly and continued to caress her fingers. "Sweetheart, these are your people, your tribe, you are their Queen, it is your home, where you belong."

The bard scoffed, squeezing Xena's waist. "No! I mean, I agree I am their Queen, but Xena you are my home, where I belong." She slapped the warrior across the head in a playful manner. "Don't forget that soul mate, remember whether you like it or not, I'm the better half of you." Gabrielle's light banter continued as her tongue found its way into the warrior's ear, enticing a yelp from the fearless woman.

"Xena honey, is Gabs picking on you?"

"No babe, I can handle her, if not I have no doubt you'll sort her out for me." The warrior looked behind herself gazing at Gabrielle then giving her wife who was riding on her own horse a knowing seductive look.

Callisto smiled at the two of them. "So tell me again, what do I say to these women?" Her voice a little worried.

"Gods, we've been over this Callisto. Firstly we tell them the truth, well almost the truth. They remember me as their Queen. Xena and I went to Japa, I thought Xena died and then I wandered around in the land of Chin and India for years. I heard she was alive so I came home. See easy!"

"No, not so easy! Are you telling me they won't remember me at all being their Queen. I mean guys, I sat on that throne only two moons ago. Xena we had a second ceremony here to make our marriage official. Are you saying none of that happened!"

"Yes it did happen, to us it happened. To the amazons, no it didn't. Anything to do with you being the Queen and anything remotely associated with that, to them never happened. It couldn't have happened. They should now remember Gabrielle as being their Queen, not you.

Xena pulled on Argo's reigns halting the mare. "Come here honey."

"Xena, my head is spinning with all different images. I just don't know what to believe! No that's not right, I know the truth, I just don't know what the amazons now believe." The blonde looked at the other two women, "Does that make sense?"

"No" They said in unison, a smile playing on the bard's and her lovers face.

"Fuck"

Xena's face went ashen white all of a sudden, as she gazed at her wife. "God's I can't believe I forgot to ask you this before we left this morning. Okay look, Callisto honey, did you ever slaughter any amazon tribes during the bad old days?" The warrior held her breath waiting for an answer.

"Xena, I'm offended, I would never ever raid or slaughter their village." Quietly she added. "They had nothing worth taking, so I left them alone."

Xena exhaled, relief showing in her eyes. "Fine, then there's no problem. They never knew you in the bad old days, so they know you only as my wife and have known you for four years. We met after I believed Gabrielle to be dead. We fell in love…and the rest is history. Gabrielle returns, she is my true soul mate, which the amazons know this, so here she is. We bring their Queen back to them and the two of us in the future will take on an extra wife!"

"How's that sound. Too simple I say."

"Xe you want me to marry Callisto, as well as you?"

"Yes"

Xena slapped Gabrielle on the thigh. "I'm not going to be the only one to have a headache by having the worries of two wives." Xena said this with a smirk. "Now can we pleeeease go, I want to go and play with Eponin."

* * *

The bon fire was a huge inferno. The heat being generated was intense not only from the scantily clad women dancing around it but from the actual fire itself. Their bodies swaying in time to the drum beat, covered with a sheen of perspiration, their breasts almost being flung from their resting place inside their tops. The scent in the air was all female, as Xena's nostrils flared and she licked her lips in appreciation. Her gaze was intense on the dancers before her, she silently wished that one dancer's breast would find its way to freedom by escaping its confines and show itself, in all its beautiful glory. The sight of gorgeous, strong, muscled young amazons frantically dancing to the sound of the drums, eventually became too much for the drooling warrior, she decided they needed some encouragement.

"Show us ya tits!"

"Gods" Gabrielle could sense the sexual arousal from her soul mate and decided to put a damper on the situation.

"So how's your wife Xe?"

The dark haired warrior pointed then grunted to her left. Her eye's never leaving the dancing women. It was a fact that when the warrior drank to excess, she always became sexually aroused. Fortunately she had never succeeded in satisfying her needs, she always passed out before it happened.

"Hey Gabrielle, wanna dance."

"Honey, you can barely stand let alone dance. Why don't you go find Pony and play some more."

The warrior grunted trying to get to her feet. Swaying she placed one foot in front of the other and began to walk away from the Queen. "Pony, Oi come here, ya lilly livid old has been, I wanna play." She yelled.

"Shit."

Gabrielle signaled for one of the amazons. "Yes my Queen."

"See that warrior, the one that's totally intoxicated."

"Yes my Queen."

"Stay with her, if she reaches for anymore wine, give her water instead. No more wine or ale. Got that?"

"Yes my Queen."

"Jealous are we?" Callisto purred as she strode up to Gabrielle's side placing her arm around her pulling her in for a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss with Gabrielle having a look of shock on her face while breathing heavy.

"Oh come on Gabs, lighten up. You're soon to be my wife, thought we could get some practice in before the big day."

* * *

The curly haired amazon, watched in amazement as Callisto ended the kiss. She had no idea how three women could share their love for one another without being as jealous as hell. Never in a million years could she do that. Picking up her mug of wine she leant against a tree on the outskirts of the festivities. She had a view of all that was happening, from the dancing to the cuddling of couples, to the staff fights taking place behind the dancers. She watched her Queen and sighed, happy and relieved in the knowledge of her being alive and well.

The Regent watched as Callisto walked away from Gabrielle. She pushed herself from the tree, grabbing her mug of wine and made her way over to the Queen.

Ephiny spent a few hours just talking to Gabrielle while the festivities carried on around them. Xena was with Pony most of the time while her wife was out the back sparing with the younger members of the tribe. Everyone around them was laughing and having a good time, oblivious to the conversations their Queen was having with her Regent.

Gabrielle had opened up completely to Ephiny, she didn't and couldn't lie to her Regent, her best friend, so she told her everything, the truth of what had happened and about Ares little game. It was such a sad affair, while listening Ephiny began to shed silent tears herself as she held her friend while she cried over the torment of losing Xena.

She sat there gently rocking her Queen in her arms until the crying subsided, everyone around still unaware of the Queens distress - almost everyone. Both women felt themselves being pulled to their feet as the dark haired warrior smiled at Ephiny before embracing her lover.

Xena could sense Gabrielle's distress and was drawn to her to give comfort. As soon as she tightened her grip on the blonde her body shuddered as both women began to sob.

Ephiny remain by their side as they let all their emotions boil over once again. She figure the alcohol wouldn't have help, however couldn't hurt either. Both needed a good old fashion cry, an emotional release before healing could begin. She patted and kissed both women on the cheek before whispering in Xena's ear. "Look after her Xe, and love her like no other. She is your true soul mate."

Sparkling blue eye's met the Regents with a look of pain. She nodded her understanding before burying her face in Gabrielle's hair and continued to sob.

* * *

From afar Callisto watched the exchange of the two women, tears threatening to fall. Ephiny walked over to the blonde. She could see the turmoil and pain on her beautiful face. Callisto took a swig on her wine and foldered her arms while leaning against a tree. "I knew this would happen. From the very moment I realized who Gabrielle was, I knew I didn't belong." She whispered her voice trembling with pain. "I love Xena, but I don't belong, do I?"

Her tear filled eye's latched onto the Regent's searching for answers on what to do. Ephiny took hold of Callisto's hand, gently rubbing the back with her thumb. "Callisto, I know the truth, Gabrielle just told me everything. I can't say whether you belong or not, that's for the three of you to decide. Tell me, when did you find out the truth?"

"Last night after Gabrielle and I had um….sex, she, she ah….. was the key to my memory, we sort of had to, Xena wanted us to, so I could ah you know remember."

The Regent nodded. "So I was told."

"I feel like an outsider, it's not right, I will never have the love of Xena like I had during the past four years will I?"

"No, not exclusively, she loves her soul mate, as it should be, I'm sorry." Ephiny pulled the blonde warrior in for a hug, running her hands down her back feeling the tension slowly being released. "It's such a rare event for someone to actually meet their soul mate. I know of no other that this has happened to. What Xena and Gabrielle have will never be broken. If they had never met, then yes both could have lived a fulfilled life without each other, however as they have met, their bond is so strong they shall always be together. If you are to stay with Xena, you must accept that Gabrielle is her other half. You cannot love one without loving the other. If you want this to work, you will have to open up your heart to Gabrielle and love her as much as you love Xena, then and only then will this truly work for you."

The Regent cupped the warrior's cheeks, her thumb wiping away shed tears. "Callisto, do you want to stay with Xena, or are you willing to let her go? Whatever you choose, will not be easy, either way it will be hard. Just ask yourself, what would it take to stay with the woman you love."

Callisto smiled. "To stay with the woman I love, I must love another. That is going to be so hard, so very hard. How can I possibly tell my heart to love another woman? I don't even really know who Gabrielle is!"

"Exactly, so what are you going to do about it!"

The heavy tension in the air had lightened and Callisto was finally smiling. "Ask her on a date?"

"Yes. You and Gabrielle need some time alone to get to know one another. My suggestion would be to do it without Xena around. If you're serious about this you need to take off with Gabrielle, spend some time and get to know each other. Hopefully the two of you will fall in love, if not, well at least you tried."

"Callisto, if things don't work out, you know you have a home here. We would love to have you as a member of our tribe, so keep that in mind okay. You could start a new life here, find a new mate and be happy again. It can happen if you want it to happen." The Regent kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away. She took her by the hand and led her towards the dancing. Come on we have a party to enjoy and a birthday present for you to open."

"Birthday present?"

"The reason for the party silly, Happy Birthday Callisto."

* * *

Mount Olympus shook with the voice of Ares screaming his disapproval at the pool of water while watching the events unfold in the amazon village.

Lighten up bro, I think its cute. I'm gettin some real lovin vibes from these babes and I can't wait for a threesome ooh!"

"No! This was not meant to happen like this."

"What, you wanted the warrior babe to have a brawl with her hot wife and try kill each other?"

"Of course! Didn't you?….I will not let this happen!" Ares raised his hand and waved it over the pool of water. He had a devilish smirk on his face. "You wanna play, fine by me. Game on ladies, game on!"

**A/N: This was meant to be a happy chapter, didn't happen. Will try to lighten it up next time. Next chapter will be end of next week. (Need to write a little for my other story, Rizzoli and Isles – stupid me writing two at the same time – don't ever do that!)**


	12. Chapter 12

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own the characters from Xena Warrior Princess (by the Gods I wish I did).**

"It's a fighting staff. Thanks Eph, just what I wanted." Callisto felt the weight of the staff in her hand, flexing her fingers along the shaft of the weapon while admiring the craftsmanship it took to make it.

"Pony made it."

"Of course I could tell, the attention to detail is a dead giveaway of the talent it took to make it, Pony is the only one with such talent."

"She is our best."

"Speaking of which, here she comes now."

The weapons master approached the birthday girl, slapping her on the rump. She extended her arm in greeting before grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over her shoulder and heading for the fighting fields. "Let me show you how to use it."

The squealing of Callisto could be heard for miles as she fought Pony to let her down. Xena just watched from afar as her wife struggled against her friend to be released, sighing she turned to Gabrielle kissing her lightly on top of her head before resting her cheek against her golden hair. The blonde squeezed her hand, trying to give her soul mate comfort, however she found it difficult emotionally to support her. The bard was in turmoil, her heart was aching for Xena, she wanted her in her life and yet she didn't. The pain of loving the warrior was too great, it was tearing her apart, for some days she wanted to hurt her, just as she had been hurt by her, the memories of Xena's sacrifice in Japa still fresh in her mind.

* * *

Gabrielle broke away from Xena and started to walk towards the fighting fields, her warrior just watched her leave, not knowing what to do about the situation they all found themselves in. She slid down the tree she had been leaning against and sat in the dirt, her thoughts swirling in all directions, trying to come to a solution to rectify the problem.

"Xe, hey girl." Eph knelt down beside the warrior. She placed her hand gently under her chin and raised her face to met her eyes. Xena was lost, her features reflecting the pain and turmoil she found herself in, her eyes were blank, staring at Gabrielle as she walked away.

"She's going to leave me isn't she?" The warrior said in a choked out whisper.

"Well if it was me, I wouldn't stick around. There is no way in Tartarus I would want to be involved with you." Xena's head snapped around to face Ephiny, her eyes narrowed reflecting rage at the Regents comment. "How dare you….."

"You love another woman Xena!" Ephiny was becoming angry. Her Queen, her best friend was hurting and she didn't deserve to be. "Think about it. How would you feel if Gabrielle was in love with say…I don't know…..say me!"

"I know, I've hurt her so much." She whispered.

"Shit" Ephiny ran her hand through her thick locks, getting to her feet and pulling the warrior up with her. "Xena listen carefully, you have hurt Gabrielle, apparently, beyond your understanding. You chose to leave her in Japa when you could have gone back to her and you didn't. How in Hades do you think that made her feel?"

"I'm leaving Callisto."

The Regent wasn't listening to Xena, she started to pace. "Gods Xe, you hurt her so much and then when you do come back you're married to Callisto. She is so jealous of the both of you that she's asked if she can remain with us, here and be our Queen!"

Xena's eyes snapped wide open, her bottom lip began to tremble.

Ephiny continued "I told her no. I told her to go home with the two of you and to try and make it work and give it some time. Gods, I even told her to go away with Callisto for a few moons without you and see if her heart opens itself to another woman." The Regent held Xena's attention, she could see the fear welling in her eyes, waiting on what next the Regent would say, as to the advice she gave her soul mate. Ephiny rubbed the warriors arm. "If she can't Xena, well then she is more than welcome to start a new life here, with us." The blonde's eye's softened as she looked at the warrior. "Xena, I gave the same advice to Callisto as well, that she has a home here if things don't work out. Callisto is hurting just as much as Gabrielle, both are jealous as Hades, and so they should be. It's not fair to either one of them. Xena, your wife realises you and Gabrielle belong together, so she is close to walking away from you."

Ephiny stopped talking, her mind taking a double take at what the warrior had just said. Unsure of her hearing she faced the warrior and asked her to clarify incase she misheard. "Sorry, say again, what did you say?"

"When?"

"Oh about five minutes ago before I started to ramble."

"That I'm leaving Callisto." Xena looked up, a faint smile etched on her face. "I'm a fool to have thought even for a moment that it could work. Neither of them should have to share my love, my Gods it was cruel and selfish of me to even suggest it." The warrior stood playing with her crystal necklace, a single tear ran down her cheek. I love them both, however my love runs deeper for Gabrielle, besides she is my true soulmate."

The Regent nodded her head in understanding. Her heart went out to the warrior, knowing that she loved both women through no fault of her own and that it would have been extremely hard to have come to that decision.

"Will you look after Callisto for me and watch over her if she stays here?"

"Of course Xena, I'll look after her. Xe, in time she will find love again and start a new life, she's going to be okay." Ephiny smoothed her hand down the warrior's arm, watching as Xena tried to hold back her emotions as her eyes shone with tears about to spill down her cheeks, she smiled and with a voice but a mere whisper said "thank you."

* * *

Out the back the staff fighting had drawn a huge crowd. The amazons, most of them drunk, if not passed out and laying in the dirt, were yelling their encouragement for the weapons master to flatten her opponent. Callisto gave it her best shot, however the physical differences between the two women, it was not hard to tell who was going to win. Pony was built like a baby rhino and Callisto well, was more like a dancer. Pony was going to pound her to a pulp, the twinkle in her eye and the lick of her lips as she circled her prey was a dead giveaway that she was about to give her final blow. Her feet shuffled in the dirt as she twirled the staff and a small chuckle escaped her lips just as she bought the staff above her head.

"Shit!"

"Time out!"

Gabrielle flew into the middle of the ring grabbing Callisto's arm and swinging her around before shoving her back into the crowd, into the arms of her wife. "Shit, the things I do for you Xe, you own me big time!" Gabrielle yelled over her shoulder just before grabbing the fighting staff and knocking Pony on her ass. Xena looked down at Callisto, her wife having a sheepish smile on her face. "I tried to hit her honey, but she wouldn't stand still." Xena chuckled, "I know sweetie, you're much better with a sword than an overgrown toothpick."

Xena smiled and released her hold as she ran her fingers gently through Callisto's hair. "You certainly don't fight like you use to, you've mellowed over time, that hatred you harnessed all those years ago is gone and that's why you are so special to me and why these women here, in this village, love you so much. You are a beautiful person Callisto." Xena pulled her in holding her from behind, resting her chin on top of her wife's head as tears slowly glided down her cheeks, her gaze following Gabrielle and Pony as they fought. She wanted to scream, she never wanted to hurt Callisto, but couldn't avoid the inevitable and wondered how she was going to break the news to her wife of her decision. She swallowed trying to control the tears that streamed down her face, as her hand trembled while caressing her wife's stomach.

"It's okay love, I know." The blonde warrior patted Xena's hand as she stroked her, stilling her ministrations. "I knew inside my heart that you belonged with Gabrielle and not me, the moment I remembered who she really was." She turned in her warrior's arms wiping the tears from her face. "Three of us could never live together, it's not right. I would never want to share you with anyone, so one of us has to leave. You don't have to worry sweetheart I'll be alright. I'll stay here and make a new life with the amazons." Callisto inhaled trying to put on a brave face, a small smile upon her lips as she lovingly gazed into Xena's eyes. "You could never love me like you do her and I can't ask you to try, because it would be impossible, Gabrielle is your soulmate."

Xena's voice was strained as she struggled to speak. "I do love you and I'm so, so sorry you ever met me."

With that said Callisto threw her head back and chuckled. "Honey we weren't meant to meet, well not like this, remember you gave birth to my soul, I was meant to be your daughter, not your wife."

Xena's face fell as the realization hit her. "None of this was meant to happen, none of this is real."

* * *

The sparing was now over as Gabrielle picked the weapons master up off the ground. Both women a little worse for wear, as a few shades of purple began to show on certain parts of their body. Slapping arms and grabbing for a skin of wine, Pony congratulated her Queen on the win and swore next time she would beat her. Gabrielle grinned at the weapons master reminding Pony the reason why she was so good, that she had two of the best warriors teach her and she was one of them. Their adrenaline was on a high as both women chatted about the good old days, while sharing the wine skin as their bodies cooled and their breathing came under control. Gabrielle thanked her for the bout and turned to walk away as she looked up noticing Xena watching her with a painful look on her face with Callisto in front, embraced by the warrior's arms wrapped around her middle, with a smile spread across her face.

_Gods what's happened, why are they looking at me that way. Calisto smiling, Xena's sorrowful look. No…no…no. She can't leave me, Gods not again! Dam you Ephiny, I shouldn't have asked to stay here… you told her… I didn't mean it, I can't let her go!_

Her chest was heaving again as her breathing increased and her heart hammered as she slowly made her way towards the two women. Her throat constricted as she tried to swallow, the thudding of her heart pounding in her ears. Fear had set in and she was terrified of what was about to be said.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Xena's eyes never left the bards as Callisto stood and left the warrior's embrace. Callisto walked the two steps towards the bard and clasped her hand bringing it to her lips. Gabrielle watched stunned as she brushed her lips ever so lightly across her knuckles before resting them on her fingers and finally kissing them gently as a single tear made contact with the bard's finger. Her eyes met Gabrielle's as her head raised, detecting the emotional uncertainty of what was happening.

"Gabrielle, it's okay." While Callisto was speaking the bard didn't notice what her hands were doing. Callisto grasped Gabrielle's left hand as she slid her own ring off her finger and placed it on the bards. "It was never meant to be. Xena belongs to you and you alone, no other should have her. Look after each other."

"Callisto" The warrior walked over to the two women. "I promise that I will find out what is going on, I will drag the truth out of Ares, by the Gods I will! He is playing with us and whatever he has done, I promise I will have it undone. He won't get away with this!"

* * *

The God of War watched on as his sister snickered in the corner. "I'm telling you bro, leave them be. What more do you want! They are all in a world of hurt and you keep pushing it further, why?"

"Do not interfere sis, I know what I'm doing!"

Aphrodite pulled on Ares arm making the God of War look at her. He was deep in thought, his mind planning his next move as a wicked smiled appeared on his rugged face. He pushed Dite aside while boasting that he had the perfect solution. A solution that would cause a domino effect and have them play right into his hands. He was ranting while gulping on his mug of wine, of all the different scenarios that could possibly be played out. He needed to cover all angles of what actions the warrior princess and bard may take and ensure that only those actions he wanted them to take, were the only ones available. They were to have no choices.

"You know Ares, all our relo's are back and you haven't even seen dad yet. Remember, no Eve, no twilight, no Xena killing Gods…..the whole gang is here…..the place is packed with'em, I just thought you might like to say hi seeing you said you missed them so much."

Ares stopped his pacing and glared at his sister. "Don't want to, don't care. Now leave me, I'm busy!"

"Oh shoot, gotta go anyway, they want me."

* * *

"Aphrodite!" Xena's scream for the Goddess of Love could be heard throughout the village, above the drums and boisterous amazons bring everything to a standstill. Those that were within close proximity of the warrior princess knew best to be as far away as possible from the dark head warrior, because a pissed of Xena is not a good Xena and was never a pretty sight. They all slowly slinked away and melted into the darkness before turning and running for their life.

The Goddess of Love appeared before the two distraught soulmates. "Hey warrior babe, long time no see." She was dressed in her usual garb of a pink negligee, that was that low cut, one good sneeze and all would be revealed.

"How are my two favorite gal pals."

Xena grabbed her by the throat and practically threw her up against the tree. "How the fuck do you think we are!"

"Now you listen and listen good. Get that no good of a brother of yours down here now so he can tell us what he wants!"

"No, can do warrior babe. Hey sweetpea! ooh saw the lovein you did with the warrior babe here…..you are some rough nut you know that, hitting her and all."

"Aphrodite!"

Just then a scream could be heard in the distance. A young amazon girl came running towards Gabrielle followed by an out of breath Ephiny. The Regent was panic strickened and began to call for her warriors to arm themselves just as she ran into the Queen almost knocking her over. Gabrielle grabbed for the Regent to hold her upright waiting for her to say something. Though she was stuttering she did manage to make sense and began to tell them what had happened.

Xena shuddered at the news her breathing caught in her chest as she began to cry uncontrollably. Ephiny and Gabrielle were holding her down as the warrior fought hard to break free trying desperately to pull away from them. Eventually her energy was spent as she laid slumped against her soulmate on the ground quietly sobbing. She looked at the Regent knelt before her taking her hands in hers as she saw the blood that covered them.

Her voice was small like a child's, her eyes filled with loss "Why Eph…..why?"

Before the night was over and the dawn of a new day would be seen, the warrior and her bard were going to be in a whole new realm of hurt.

Their world again being turned upside down and again another decision would have to be made.

**A/N: That's it for another week. Hope you enjoyed (almost there just a few more chapters to go).**


	13. Chapter 13

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own the characters from Xena Warrior Princess (by the Gods I wish I did).**

* * *

It was early hours of the morning with still a few hours left till dawn, as the amazons gathered near the fighting fields to await further instructions from their Queen. They were armed, carrying a variety of weapons, talking in low tones as to what they believed would happen next. All they knew was that there was a death in the village and to prepare for departure.

Gabrielle rounded the last hut jogging towards the awaiting amazons. She waved her staff as she broke into a run, anger and fear evident on her face. Her breathing was laboured as she came to a halt, gasping she yelled at the amazons to move out of her way, as she pushed passed her sisters. Ephiny stood in silence by her Queen's side awaiting the news to be spread. The Queen raised her staff indicating for her warriors to be quiet, her breathing steadied, her eyes were wild as they darted around the ring. Her body was shaking as she drew in a breath and screamed at her warriors to listen.

Their night had been shattered by news of three of their fellow sisters, slain by a woman whom they all knew so well.

* * *

Pony had survived the attack, she had been stabbed in the stomach and fought for breath as she was cradled in Xena's arms. She was trying desperately to convey the truth of what had happened. She swallowed as she spoke to her friend, her tale almost told bringing with it a sense of peace as the pain subsided. She grew cold as she bled, her eye's never leaving the warriors, looking for comfort as she knew her life was soon to end. Pony smiled as she gazed into Xena's blue eyes, time had come, it was time to go. Xena kissed her forehead and whisper words of love as the weapons master expelled her final breath and died.

Xena had sat there for a while, as she looked at the death around her. Two young amazons had their throats cut and were slumped against the wall, their blood sprayed in a huge arc across the entire barn. It was a cowardly act, it was nothing but senseless, why was this done? Xena had no idea.

She gently placed Pony's body on the ground and covered her over before crawling to the stall where Argo was. She petted his long mane as she lowered herself and laid in the dirt beside her mare and once settled, continued to stroke her gently. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek upon her war horse as silent tears ran down her face. Her beloved Argo was no more, her throat had also been cut.

Xena composed herself as she exited from the barn, her hands shaking as she wiped the blood from them. Three amazons were dead, as well as her horse Argo, all slain by Callisto, her wife.

Gabrielle had prepared two horses for travel as she rode towards Xena, she dismounted and engulfed her soul mate in a hug. "Xena, I'm so sorry."

"Why did she do this, I don't understand. If she were to lash out it should be at me for leaving her."

"Or me really Xe, I made you both remember the truth. If not for me, you would still be happily married. It really is my fault Xena, upon hearing the news that you lived and were now married, I should have continued on with my original plan and moved on from the past and left you alone."

Xena snapped at her. "Enough Gabrielle, as if you could leave me alone! By the Gods, I'm your soul mate!"

"But Xena, maybe so…..if I had just left you alone, none of this would have happened."

Xena ran her hand through her hair, she was hurting knowing what the consequences were from what Callisto had done. "Gabrielle, Gods not now, I really don't want to hear all the 'what ifs'. I'm in no mood to listen!" She spun around and faced the bard, sensing she was about to protest. "Fuck Gabrielle!, my wife just murdered three amazons, one of them my best friend…..and my beautiful Argo…I really can't handle you or anybody else finger pointing at who is to blame for all of this. All I know is I have to capture her and bring her back here to be….executed."

Xena grabbed the reigns of the horse mounting her. "You're not coming, I'll go and bring her back. She's way too dangerous for you or any of your amazons to deal with and you wouldn't stand a chance."

"I've instructed the tribe to remain behind and prepare for our return. It'll be just the two of us."

"NO! You are not going and that is final. Callisto is way too strong for you. God's Gabrielle, I'll be lucky if I survive."

The blonde warrior was seething mad, she yelled back. "Over my dead body! You are not going alone." Gabrielle mounted her horse, she was extremely angry as she pulled on the reigns to steady her mount.

The voice that came from the bard Xena had never experienced before, it was full of venom as she spoke. "Xena, I am not a child anymore, I am a grown woman and I'm a warrior just like you!"

The tone of Gabrielle's voice was frightening to Xena, it sounded more like the evil Callisto speaking rather than her soul mate. Her words and manner in which she spoke seemed evil and made her skin crawl, especially upon hearing what was said next. "I always wanted to be like you, remember Xena? Well I certainly became exactly like you! I murdered hundreds of people for revenge, because you walked away from me. Xena, I know how to kill and I'm dam good at it, better than you actually…..tell me, when was the last time you were in a fight for your life Xena and killed someone? I have a pretty good idea, I would say in Japa, that would have been the last time, four years ago, except you chose to die, you coward! You chose to stay dead instead of facing the fact that you murdered all those innocent people during your early warlord days and living with that for the rest of your life."

Gabrielle struggled to control her horse as the mare wanted to take flight. She pulled on the reigns tighter. "I on the other hand chose to live with the knowledge I murdered hundreds, to live with that for the rest of my life, it rips at my soul every single day. Tell me Xena who has more courage and is the stronger, you or me!" She chuckled. "I am not a little girl anymore Xe, not anymore!"

Gabrielle rode off into the distance, closely followed by a weeping warrior.

* * *

A little way down the road the warrior had caught up. "Hey"

"Hey"

"You are the stronger, always have been really." The warrior said shyly as she rode beside her soul mate.

"Sorry I spoke to you that way Xena, but Hades it needed to be said."

"I know love." She swallowed watching the bard intently. The young girl she had met outside of Potadia had indeed grown into a fierce warrior. For the first time in her life she relaxed as she rode beside this woman. Her mind was elsewhere and yet nowhere at the same time. Never before had she felt not in control of a situation and not mind, she actually felt relieved. A huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she no longer would need to be the one to make all the decisions. Gabrielle was her equal, no she was now the stronger and Xena was more than willing to follow instead of taking the lead. "Where are we heading?"

"Amphipolis, to your mothers. Let's go" They both kicked there horse and galloped down the road.

They entered the tavern, swords drawn as they quietly swept through checking for any danger. The place was empty, not a soul in sight with no sign of a struggle.

Gabrielle re-entered the kitchen, checking the stove. She pointed to the pot of boiling stew. "They left in a hurry, and I would say by the look of the stew about ½ candlemark ago."

Xena peer into the pot looking a little puzzled. Not being a good cook she raised her eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"Xena, you don't boil stew for starters. You place the stew on waiting for it to come to the boil then you lower the heat and simmer it. It's boiling, so they didn't have time to reduce the heat, plus the amount of moisture content lost…trust me it's been about ½ candlemark."

"Okay. Now what?"

"Well we haven't seen anyone yet, I'd say she has everyone in one location, any suggestions?"

"I don't know."

Gabrielle just looked at her, her brow knotted. "What is wrong with you Xena? You act as though you don't give a dam."

The warrior just stared at her. "What difference does it make Gabrielle, none of this was suppose to happen. It isn't real. That's what Callisto said just before I told her I was leaving. She chuckled and said it wasn't meant to be anyway. You know she's right, none of this is real." Xena pulled out a chair and sat reaching for a jug of wine.

Gabrielle slapped it out of her hand and watched it slam against the kitchen wall. She grabbed Xena by the arm pulling her to her feet. "Now you listen, if Callisto is right, then what are we going to do about it. Do we just let things stay like they are or are we going to change it back to the way it should be? It's your decision Xena, not mine."

"Gods I don't know Gabrielle, please you figure it out, I can't do this anymore." Xena turned to walk out of the kitchen when a pink flash lit up the room.

* * *

"Not so fast warrior babe."

Gabrielle walked over to Goddess of Love as Xena turned away from her. "Aphrodite, thank Gods you're here, something's wrong with Xena, she seems to have lost the fight in her soul."

"Yeah well thanks to you sweetpea. That little talk you had before you left really doesn't do much for a person's ego. Talk about kicking a person while their down. Gosh Gabs, you really can be mean."

Aphrodite walked over to Xena who was now sitting again sipping on a wine skin she had found. "Gabs please leave us alone, I need to have a talk to tall dark and deadly here and get her spark back."

A few minutes later as Gabrielle sat outside on the porch, the tavern door flew open as Xena stormed out grabbing her bard in her arms and kissed her with all the passion she could muster.

"Fuck!" Gabrielle's knees went to jelly as she locked eyes with the bluest and clearest eyes that she hadn't seen for a very long time. They were beautiful, radiating such intense love and yet reflected rage and anger at the same time. _Oh yeah, my warrior's back._ "You certainly know how to take a girls breath away Xe."

"Come on honey, we have an old score to settle." Taking the bards hand, they both walked briskly towards their horses. "I've had a gut full of Ares little game, time to finish it."

Just then back inside the tavern's kitchen, Ares appeared and began yelling at his sister. Dite just blew him off "Chill out Ares, I didn't interfere! The warrior babe just needed a pep talk seeings Gabs burst her bubble while pounding her own chest. Poor old Xena just needed someone to kick her ass back into action. That's all bro, I swear I didn't tell her anything."

"Okay then, let's go." Ares said, satisfied that his little game hadn't been compromised.

With one white and one pink flash in the small confines of the kitchen, both Gods disappeared, leaving in their wake a stew that boiled on the stove.

* * *

Callisto sat on the riverbank staring blankly at the water as it churned its way southward. Her head bent in shame, as Cyrene yelled at the warrior trying desperately to understand what had happened at the amazon village. She grabbed the blonde's hands shaking them as tears ran down her face demanding to know why she was covered in blood. Cyrene feared for her daughter and with that thought in mind, left Callisto by the riverbank and ran frantically back towards the tavern.

Her mind was racing at what to do and who to ask for help, as everybody in town upon seeing Callisto and the state she was in, had ran for safety and hid.

Almost there she thought as she saw her tavern in the distance, her legs carrying her as fast as she could possibly run. Through blurred vision she saw what looked like her daughter emerge from the tavern followed by a blonde woman that she immediately recognized. _Gabrielle…by the Gods, it's Gabrielle._ Her pace slowed as she approached the two women. Xena the first to notice her mother, as she mounted her horse while Gabrielle heard a cry and spun around to find the cause, her eyes meeting Cyrene's. Xena's mother embraced Gabrielle, shaking as she hugged her.

"Gabrielle, by the Gods you're here! Where have you been?….but….the other day….you were here…I don't understand. Cyrene looked confused wondering why she didn't recognize Gabrielle when she came to the tavern the other week.

Xena dismounted her mare and took her mother's hand. "Mother, we have a lot of explaining to do, but first I need to find Callisto. Something terrible has happened and I need to find her."

"She's down by the riverbank Xena, what did she do?"

The warrior quickly explained the situation to Cyrene before leaving. She gave her mother a hug before she wiped the tears from her face and gently kissed her on the forehead. Cyrene had grown to love Callisto like a daughter over the years and from the news Xena shared with her, she knew it would mean the death of her daughter-in-law.

* * *

Gabrielle and her soul mate crouched down behind some bushes and observed Callisto. "She's out of it Xena. Look at her, she seems to have no awareness of her surroundings."

"You're right." The warrior began to quietly unsheathe her sword as Gabrielle held her wrist and stopped her motion. "No Xe, I'll approached her." With that said before Xena could protest, her soul mate stood, letting herself be seen by Callisto. She never twitched a muscle. Gabrielle began to walk towards her, as she neared she called her name, hoping to entice some sort of response.

Callisto raised her head tilting it to one side, her dark eyes coming to rest on the bard. Her head twitched, her lips curled into a snarl as she watched Gabrielle approach. Three steps to go and Callisto lashed out.

"Why couldn't you leave us alone. You knew we were together, you were told we were and yet you chose to find us and destroy what we had!" Callisto started to cry, her body being wracked by uncontrollable sobs, she stuttered as she tried to speak while thumping her fist against her chest.

"We love each other…..Xena married me, not you…I'm going to kill you, you fucking bitch!"

"Callisto!" Xena cried "Enough" She pushed her way pass Gabrielle, grabbing hold of her wife's shoulders as she collapsed into the embrace of Xena, her body shuddered as the slid down the warrior's body and landed in the dirt. Xena never letting go of her as she landed.

Xena turned to face the bard, wiping a few tears of her own away.

"This is so wrong, I need time to think."

"Xena, we have to take her back to the village for trial."

"You mean to be executed." The warrior ran her fingers through her hair. "Shit!"

"I know love, but you know amazon law. We have no other choice." Just as Gabrielle said this, her memory remembered what Aphrodite had said.

_It's a game Gabrielle, one big friggin game to Ares. He wants you to discover what he's done and wants you to figure it out alone. He wants to know what you're going to do about it and wants to see what actions you and Xena are going to take._

"Shit Xena, of course we have a choice! He wants to see what action we take." Gabrielle's mind was racing_. God's how many times are we going to be told it's a game. Of course it's a game, Xena and I just aren't listening!_

"Xe, it all one big game!" She grabbed hold of her warrior, "Xe, this is not how it's suppose to be, it's not real." Gabrielle lowered her voice. "Just like Callisto told you… Xena, Aphrodite said the same to me."

Xena had tears flowing down her cheeks as she stared at her soul mate. She nodded her head in understanding. "By the Gods I hope you're right Gabrielle." Slowly Xena unsheathed her sword and held it up to the sunlight. She muttered a few words that only herself could hear before quickly and precisely bring the sword down and slicing off her wife's head.

Without looking down at the carnage on the ground, Xena and Gabrielle turned and began to walk away just as Callisto's body vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ares appeared where the slain body had been, watching the two warriors walk from the scene. "Good girl Xena, good girl." The God of War smiled, relief etched on his face. "Not long now ladies, it will soon be over."

**A/N: Almost finished just one more chapter to go (not written yet). Still tossing a few idea's around. Till next week, thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

*****Disclaimer*** See previous chapter.**

**A/N: This chapter was the hardest to write. I knew how I wanted it to end, but couldn't figure out a way to make it happen. AAAHHHH. I had a large spreadsheet in front of me (no joke), trying to figure out who was where and who knew who, who was dead and what time frame they were in AAAHHHH. Every time I had a different scenario, I couldn't use it because it would change the ending I wanted. Anyway I think I've done it! Read on and I hope it makes sense.**

* * *

The fire was barely going as it quietly crackled radiating heat to warm the two warriors who now sat staring at the small flames.

Earlier, both were resting in their bedroll wide awake as sleep was hard to come by. Xena was beside herself from the action she had taken against Callisto, her heart aching for the woman she loved over the past four years. She lay in bed, her back to Gabrielle as she tried to hide her tears as she quietly wept. The warrior was fearful of the hurt she may cause her soul mate if she were to see the emotional state she was in.

Gabrielle had forced her to turn over and be comforted in a hug as she held the sobbing warrior in her arms. "I'm so sorry Gabrielle, I can't help the way I feel." She said in between sniffs. Gabrielle squeezed her. "I know hon." A single tear ran down the bard's face. "You were with her for four years Xena, you fell in love. During the time you were with her you didn't even know I existed. So sweetheart, I understand. It's okay."

"I do love you Gabrielle, it's just part of me…..well….Gods, I can't believe I killed her."

"She was doomed to die anyway Xe, whether by your hand or the amazons."

"We could have ran Gabrielle and kept on running and not gone back."

Gabrielle sighed, "Xena" kissing her gently on the head. "You know deep down that would have been the wrong thing to do. You did the right thing, her death was swift." She nuzzled her cheek into the dark locks. "She never saw it coming."

Xena pulled away from the bard throwing the bedroll aside while getting out of bed. She moved and sat in front of the fire, feeling uneasy. "I hate to say this Gabrielle, but by the Gods you sound so cold about the whole affair, since when did you become such a cold person."

Gabrielle sat up, anger and jealousy rising in her soul. "Oh I'd say four years ago Xena, yes definitely four years ago."

Xena felt the bite in her words ouch! as she stoked the fire encouraging the flames to reappear. "Fuck Ares and his fucking game." She continued to stab at the embers.

"What in Tartarus does he want?"

Gabrielle was deep in thought as she watched Xena play with the fire. _What should we do?_

"Ares has really gone beyond a game. Xena I don't buy what Dite told me about Ares being out for revenge."

"What do you mean."

"Think about it hon, Ares has a soft spot for you, well actually he loves you… _bastard_, and what he's done so far is the cruelest he has ever been. Would he really be that cruel to you?" Gabrielle sat, looking earnestly at Xena. The warrior just stared at the fire.

"Xena I mean really, could he be?"

"You were." She said in a whisper, still gazing at the fire.

"What?"

The warrior raised her head and glared at Gabrielle her eyes reflecting nothing but pain as she spoke in a low even voice. "You beat me, hitting me so hard while you forced your hand inside me causing me to bleed. I never said anything at first, I knew you needed to release the anger you held inside, however I eventually screamed for you to stop, but you didn't." Xena smiled her eyes shining, pleading for her to understand what she had done. Gently she said "Gabrielle I won't call it rape, but Gods you came close to it."

Gabrielle's mouth opened in shock, she didn't know what to say. She began to shake her head, not believing what she was hearing. She knew she hurt Xena that night, but she apologized for being so rough with her.

"My God Xena, I never heard you ask me to stop. I would have, I didn't hear you."

"I know you didn't, Gabrielle you didn't want to hear me! That's my point. You were so angry with me, all you wanted to do was hurt me…and you did."

Xena inhaled deeply, taking the bards hand in hers. "Look it's over now. We hurt each other beyond reasoning and we've already spoken about it. Gabrielle in time we will both heal, it's just going to take time. Hey, I'm sorry I threw that back in your face, but I needed you to see that Ares could be that mean, because both of us can be towards each other. By the Gods Gabrielle we have been so mean to each other, so why not Ares."

_What could Ares possibly gain by bringing her back? It's to no advantage, he knows Xena belongs to me, so why bother? Is Xena really alive? Of course she is, she's sitting right in front of me. It's a game, what sort of game? And why do we need to play it?_

The bard threw a stick into the fire, "Look tomorrow, I'll go back to the amazons and tell them what happened, while you go see your mother and tell her the news. After that I say we call on Ares or Aphrodite and demand they tell us why they resurrected you."

* * *

The two warriors met up again the following day at nightfall. Both women were tired, their minds drained and confused as to what Ares wanted.

The time frame had changed upon Callisto's death, just as Gabrielle had suspected it would. The change in events was beginning to occur, placing the two warriors back to the correct realm of where they should be, back to reality. Xena had returned with news of Amphipolis no longer a town thriving, but of a town that long ago had died. Gabrielle's news was the same. She ran into Varia, now Queen of the Amazons and had been for four years. Ephiny had died due to infection from a battle wound ten years prior, just as she had before, while Xena and Gabrielle slept in the ice cave.

Gabrielle was back to where she was after Xena's death, four years after the event that changed her life for good, a life without Xena….. or is it?

Gabrielle skinned a rabbit to prepare a stew as Xena built a fire and prepared their beds, both going about their chores in utter silence. They sat and ate their meal not talking but just thinking to themselves, both knowing what was about to come, both realizing what should happen next. The fire crackled as both women stared into the flames.

"Gabrielle, I shouldn't be here. It's not right." Xena whispered, her eyes never leaving the flames.

"Don't go there Xena, you are not going to leave me again." Gabrielle stabbed a piece of rabbit shoving it into her mouth and chewing, her eyes never leaving the flames.

Half a candlemark had passed neither warrior speaking.

"The time frame has reverted back to what it should be, sweatheart I shouldn't be here."

"No Xena, you should be."

Gabrielle shifted to look into her soul mate's eyes. "Xe, Akemi lied to you, she used you." Placing her hands and cupping Xena's cheeks, she looked desperately at her, hoping Xena would give her the answer she wanted to hear to her next question. "Xena, tell me honestly, if you would have known that Akemi lied to you, would you have allowed me to bring you back?" The dark head warrior tilted her head to one side. "Gabrielle…."

Gabrielle had a feeling she wasn't about to like the answer she was about to be given. "Xena, just wait a minute, remember your soul had been redeemed by Archangel Michael years ago. You know that don't you sweetheart? You no longer have to search for redemption, it's over honey. So please don't think that is why you need to die."

Xena, pulled Gabrielle into her body, placing her lips on hers and kissing her deeply and sweetly. "I love you Gabrielle, you're right it's over. I'll never leave you again." She smiled at her bard. "The answer to your question, yes I most definitely would have come back. Gabrielle to tell the truth, even if she hadn't lied to me, I made a huge mistake and I should never have left you. I'm so sorry."

"It's going to be okay Xena, everything is back the way it should be, with you by my side." She poked her warrior on the nose, pecking her on the lips. "Tomorrow we start again, our life together Xe. Honey can we just put the past behind us and start again with no interference from anybody and that includes Ares. Xena we don't need to speak with him, because I really don't care what his reasons were and it doesn't matter anymore."

"Sure sweetheart, we start anew, the past is past we can move on." Xena kissed her tenderly, a loving smile spread across her features. She playfully ruffled her soul mates hair. "God's I love you."

"Right back at ya Xena." Gabrielle grabbed her hand pulling both of them to their feet. "Bed time love, we're both exhausted and need to sleep."

* * *

They sat down on the bedroll about to snuggle down under the fur, but not before Gabrielle noticed her finger. She reached over for Xena's hand staring at the warriors and her own. Gabrielle slowly removed the ring Callisto had placed on her finger, twirling it in her fingers before tossing it into the fire. She glanced at Xena as the warrior shyly smiled and imitated her actions. She removed her own ring and also tossed it into the fire.

Xena's wedding band and the ring that Callisto had placed on the bard's finger were now gone. Xena smiled "Ah, you were right again love, it was never meant to be, because it never happened."

Just as the warrior utter those last words, Gabrielle wasn't so sure_. If it never happened, then why did we both still wear her ring? The rings should never have existed._

Gabrielle didn't voice her concerns at that moment, she was too tired and needed sleep. Tomorrow they could talk more, but not now. They both cuddled underneath the fur, Xena spooning her companion, her arm over her waist with her hand resting between the bard's breasts. The warrior moaned as she began to lightly kiss the back of Gabrielle's neck as her hand maneuvered under her top to gently squeezed her breast. Her hips then pushed against the bard's backside as she slowly started to rub herself in a rocking motion against her.

"Gabrielle" The warrior whispered. "Gabrielle, I… Gods…..I need you. Honey take, please…Gods…..please take your clothes off. I need to feel you."

"Go to sleep Xena." Gabrielle rolled over facing the warrior. Xena's face was flush, she was so aroused, her eye's pleading for sex.

"Xena I'm exhausted, please love just go to sleep."

"Pleeease Gabrielle."

"No"

"Gabrielle, you don't have to do anything, just take your clothes off and I'll do the rest." Xena said almost begging.

"Go…..to…..sleep!"

"Honey, Gabrielle, please, I won't take long."

Gabrielle now sat up in bed, staring directly at the warrior, she chuckled. "Xena go to sleep. I will not have you hump my backside like a dog while I try to sleep. I told you I'm tired surely you can wait for another time, just not tonight, okay sweetheart."

Xena blushed she was embarrassed, never before had she been referred to as a dog. She actually felt a little hurt as well. Gabrielle realized what she had said and felt guilty for the comparison. "I'm sorry Xena, I didn't mean that, sorry love that was cruel."

"No I'm sorry, I should have left you alone."

Gabrielle snuggled back underneath the bedroll with her soul mate. "Xena how aroused are you, will it take long?"

The warrior's face lit up with a huge smile. Gabrielle faced her also smiling. "Take your undergarment off Xe and come here."

Ten minutes later both women were fast asleep.

* * *

The road was deserted as the two warriors made their way towards Potadia. Gabrielle wanted to go home and see her sister, hopefully she was still alive. Years had passed since she last saw her and the bard knew a lot could have changed during that time.

Gabrielle rode in front humming a happy tune as her mare ambled down the dusty road, swinging her rump and swishing her tail from side to side, in time with the tune it seemed. Xena was on Argo's daughter, watching her mate sit happily in her saddle, humming a tune while they travelled. She marveled at the way Gabrielle had grown into the woman she is today, a beautiful and loving soul and yet a fierce warrior, one to be feared if you opposed her. She was so proud and lucky to have her as her girlfriend, hopefully one day I'll call her my wife she mused.

Gabrielle had another very good reason for wanting to go to Potadia. Not only was it to see her sister, but she also wanted what remaining family she had left, to be present for her wedding ceremony. The bard had every intention of asking Xena to wed her, she'd waited long enough and didn't want to wait any longer. So she was happy as she travelled along, a beautiful day, a beautiful girlfriend and no Ares in sight. His silly little game was forgotten neither herself nor Xena wanting to question the God of War as to his intentions. It was over.

* * *

"No, no, no! You cannot be happy! This is not over."

"Bro, would you please leave them alone and stop playing with them like they are some sort of sex toy. Just let them be, it's over."

"It's far from over." Ares slumped down in his chair, still watching the two women travel down the road in the pool of water. He ran his hand through his thick black hair, shaking his head in defeat. "Where is the Xena I know, where is her fire, the anger, the determination to make things right. These past few years she's lost it totally, I miss the old Xena!"

"Oh bro, where's tall dark and deadly's fire? That's an easy question. Half her soul was missing she wasn't whole. Of course she wouldn't be the same old Xena full of spunk! She needs hot little Gabs to light the spark and get her smokin!"

"Anyways, what are you talking about it's not over, of course it is."

"Dite, I sort of didn't tell you everything, well not the whole truth anyway and I sort of can't, so please, don't ask me to explain." Ares took his sisters hands in his as he spoke.

"Sis, I'm gonna need your help. Please help me do this, please. I have never asked anything of you before, just this once help me." Ares was almost on his knees pleading with his sister for help when he realized it may be too late. A dark shadow was lurking in the background behind is sister, watching and listening, he had to be careful.

"Dite, please…."

"Ares, I am the Goddess of Love not war, bro you're my opposite, I can't help, I only deal in all the lovin and mushy stuff of the heart. You know all the stuff that gets ya all goofbally with a dumb grin on ya face, droolin all the time and makes ya feel all warm-n-fuzzy."

"Yeah Dite I know and that my dear sister is just what I'm counting on." Ares was eye to eye with her, just staring at her. "So you gonna help me or what?"

**A/N: Firstly, I know Ephiny didn't die that way in the show. Tuff, this is how she died in my story and I had to knock her off (seeing I forgot she shouldn't have been in the story to begin with). Secondly, I know I said this would be the last chapter but it's not, still working on it. AAAHHH.**

**Till next week, stay sane! (cause I'm not!) ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

*****Disclaimer*** Still don't own them (unfortunately).**

**A/N: Ok, here it is….. well part of it any way. Chapter 15 was to be the last, however I felt it was too long so I split it in two. Chapter 16 will be posted tomorrow.**

* * *

The flash of bright light was intense causing pain to all nerve ending of the warrior's body. She screamed in agony as she fell, her body bouncing off cliff walls as she hurdled towards the ground. Her body hit at tremendous speed causing every limb and every bone in her muscular torso to shatter. She lay still upon the snowy ground, only a whisper of a breath was evidence of life that showed presence in a battered, broken and bloodied body that lay upon the sodden earth. She lay by herself, there was no one near, no one to hear her cries as she fell, no one to hold her and give her comfort as she lay dying. No one to hear her last words as she uttered them, her words of love for a woman she desired and would probably no longer see.

The warrior's eyes closed as her breath ceased, she was no more, for she was dead.

* * *

"Gods" Xena bolted upright sitting in her bedroll, perspiration running down her temples, as she covered her face in her hands wishing the image to disappear.

"Xena, you alright love?" Gabrielle's voice held concern as she grasped Xena's hand while rubbing her back to comfort her startled soul mate. "Bad dream Xe?"

"Yeah love, bad dream...weird dream." The warrior shook her head, trying to clear the sleep and become more alert to the breaking dawn. "Just a silly dream Gabrielle, nothing to worry about."

_What in hades, was that about. Someone falling, a warrior I think and dying in the snow. Who the hell was it? I feel I know the person, ah just a dream...forget it!_

Xena's body shivered at the thought of the dying warrior, she needed more comfort to force the image aside so she grabbed Gabrielle around the waist lifting her onto her lap.

"Come here gorgeous." She needed to feel her soul mate. The only medicine she knew that could sooth and calm her nerves was the touch and warmth of Gabrielle. Xena chuckled as she began kissing her neck and tickling her tummy. The bard was in stitches laughing as Xena continued her playful taunts.

"No Xe, please not that...pleeeease Xe.

"Oh Gabrielle, you know these are my favorite." The warrior purred in her ear just as her fingers latched onto the bard's nipples squeezing and rolling them gently. The laughing ceased as Gabrielle's breath hitched up a notch as she slowly started to rock her hips while on the warriors lap. "Xe, honey you keep doing that and I'll tell you now, you're gonna have to finish it."

She kissed the bard's neck with a feather light touch, and purred once again into her ear. "I have every intention of finishing it Gabrielllllle."

* * *

There was a bright flash of light. "Do you two ever stop mauling one another." The God of War stood grinning like an idiot at the two naked women.

Gabrielle squealed as she flew off Xena's lap, rolling over to grab her shirt, while Xena groped for the bedroll trying to cover her own naked body.

"It's called making love you bastard! Something you probably don't know much about." The warrior stood, the bedroll fur wrapped around her. "Don't you ever knock?" she hissed.

"Not when it comes to you." he smirked "you have a great body, should show it more often." His eyes lit up with lust.

"Back off Ares, I warn you." Gabrielle had finished gathering her clothes and was now dressed, making her way over to the God of War. She was not at all impressed with Ares and his snide remarks towards her lover, always trying his utmost to hit upon her in a sexual manner.

Ares pointed his finger at Gabrielle. "You... get lost." Gabrielle disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"ARES!" Xena was beside herself, she tossed the fur aside and dived on top of the God of War before beginning to beat the daylights out of him. Ares just laughed at her as his hands grabbed her wrists to still her battering. "Xena, calm down, I'm a God you can't hurt me."

"Where is she!"

"Look get off me and get dressed mmmmm on second thoughts you could stay like that, however we need to talk." As if reading her mind, he answered her unasked question. "Yes, Gabrielle is alright she's safe." He released her wrists, holding his hands up in a manner of surrender while still smirking as she raised her body from his. He licked his lips. "Nice breasts." Xena slapped him, she slapped him hard.

* * *

"Where in Hades am I." Gabrielle stumbled unable to open her eyes, her hands out in front blindly feeling for any obstacles. She stayed in one spot and spun around in a complete circle, her eyes hurting from the brightness as she tried to pry them open. Too bright she thought, her warrior skills kicking into overdrive. She stood perfectly still, her breathing calmed as she concentrated and listened to the sounds behind the sounds, her nostrils flared smelling the clean scent of winter snow. Her mind delved deeper as she concentrated harder, a cold breeze flowed over her body, demanding her skin to react to the chill, her body in tune with her mind refused to obey. She sensed she was high above the clouds and all alone, no sounds of man could be heard except for the cry of an eagle in the far distance, the flap of its wings on an updraft from the side of a mountain. Her breathing increased, as panic set in.

"By the Gods, no...it can't be. This just can't be!" She stumbled again as shock took hold, her body began to shiver, her eye's now began to adjust to the brightness as everything slowly came into focus. The blonde warrior screamed with all her might as the one single word was heard throughout the mountain range, as she sank to her knees and sobbed. The word she screamed was NO.

"Gabrielle!" Xena's scream rang out as the bard lifted her head to see her lover. Xena clutched Gabrielle and pulled her to her feet before hugging her with all her might while Ares ambled over to begin his little chat.

"Xena, look where we are!" she said in disbelieve, shaking her head not wanting to face the reality of the situation. Gabrielle broke away from Xena, glaring at Ares before screaming at him. "You are not going to take her away from me! What the fuck do you want!"

"Ah hello Gabrielle my, what brings you to a place like this, I believe you've been here before, however I myself haven't. What's it called again, was it called Japa? Take a seat ladies we need to talk, seeing lovergirl wouldn't speak to me before I bought her to you, it has caused delays. Delays that could mean trouble for all."

Xena really wasn't listening to Ares, her mind was elsewhere on other matters. She was focused on her dream of earlier that morning, trying to make sense of it. They were back in Japa and all she could think about was her dream_. By the Gods, it's a premonition. I've had another warning of things to come._ Her mind's eye reflected back to her dream, this time she saw the woman's face. It was Gabrielle. Xena's legs almost gave out from under her, she grabbed hold of Gabrielle to steady herself and to calm her nerves until she gained control once more.

Both women stood holding each other shaking with cold. "Hurry up Ares, we're freezing."

"Now you want me to hurry!" His voice boomed staring at them, his eyes darkened like black marbles boring into their soul as he raised his hand and all three vanished.

* * *

The three of them were now inside a very large cave, with a huge fire to provide the warmth both warriors were seeking. Xena turned her attention to Ares. "So are we still in Japa?" Ares just nodded as he walked over to the two warriors. He could sense Xena's unease and decided it was now or never to finish his game. He stood silent before both women and stared at Gabrielle before gently touching her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Xena reacted just the way Ares had hoped. She was jealous and protective of her bard, not wanting anyone to harm her so she attacked Ares verbally.

"You stay away from her, do you hear me!" Xena pushed Ares away from Gabrielle. "I've seen what happens to her and I won't let you do that!" As if right on cue, Aphrodite appeared behind the God of War looking concerned at her two friends. She didn't participate in any way, just stood silently watching the outcome.

"Aphrodite! Xena yelled. What in Hades is going on!" The goddess of love didn't move, still standing silent she glared directly into the warrior's eyes before her intense gaze fell upon Gabrielle. She smiled at both women.

"Xena, what's going on, what happened to me." Gabrielle grabbed the warrior's arm spinning her around to face her. Xena's eyes were full of tears. "By the Gods Xena, tell me!"

"That dream Gabrielle I had. It was of a warrior dying, a woman who's face I couldn't see….. until now. Sweetheart it was you. I had a premonition of a death and it was you I saw fall and die while laying in the snow." The warrior whispered the last words as her voice broke and she began to cry. Gabrielle held her close trying to soothe the distraught warrior.

"Ohhh Gods pull yourself together Xena." Ares was shaking his head. "I have never in all the time I've known you, ever seen you in such a state of weakness. You are nothing like the warrior I use to know, you are pathetic!"

"Tell me Xena, were you this upset when you killed Callisto? You know I was very proud of you for killing her, I watched the whole thing." Ares was smirking as he began to circle the two warriors. "You know Gabrielle was right don't you. You really had no choice because she was destined to die anyway, whether by your sword or the amazons, either way she had to die. She murdered three amazons plus poor old Argo, justice was served don't you think?"

Xena was still being held by her soul mate, listening to Ares.

"Xena!" Ares bellowed at her. "Look at me!" The warrior raised her head, the tears had stopped as anger took hold. "Justice was served wasn't it!"

"Get lost Ares."

"Oh my dear Xena, I can't do that." He kept circling while Dite watched on, her gaze never leaving the two women. "So Xena answer my question….was justice served?"

"Y...Ye...Yes it was."

"Good girl, three cheers for the big brave warrior that knows when someone commits murder that justice will prevail. Hoorah for Xena!" Ares was beside himself he could feel he was winning this little game, he held all the cards and was just about to deliver the final blow.

Xena broke her embrace from Gabrielle and moved closer to Ares. "Yes Ares I killed her, yes I knew it was the right thing to do. She didn't see my sword strike so it was a kinder death than what the amazons would have done to her. So yes, I took it upon myself as her wife to be judge, jury and executioner and I carried out the sentence. Happy Ares! Does that make you fucking happy!" Xena at this stage was in agony with confessing the atrocities that she dealt to Callisto. Her soul felt dirty for being the one that killed her. Suddenly she felt the bards hand on her back and immediately her healing properties began to work its magic throughout her body. She sat sighing heavily, holding Gabrielle's hand, her thumb rubbing the back of the bards knuckles as she composed herself.

"Xena, so you carried out the sentence of death that Callisto deserved because she murdered innocent people...Yes?"

"Yes"

"Then tell me Xena, what do you think you should do if your soul mate murdered over 900 innocent people?" His smile faded as he took Xena's hand in his and looked deep within her crystal blue eyes. "What should you do." He released her hand and slowly walked backwards.

"Are you suggesting I should kill my soul mate...are you insane!" Xena eyes were now murderous, not towards killing her soul mate but towards Ares. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard for even suggesting it!"

Ares kept backing away. "I'm not suggesting anything Xena. It was your dream that saw Gabrielle's death not mine." His eyes sparkled. "It was your premonition Xena, not mine." He smiled at the warrior. "Tell me Xena, do you really think it's me that kills your beloved?"

"Yes because it certainly wasn't me!" she hissed.

"Did you see me in this dream?"

"No, I saw no one but Gabrielle." Xena turned to look at her lover but she was gone. Her stomach sank as realization hit her as to how she died. "No!"

"Then how do you know it was me?"

Xena began to panic. "Where's Gabrielle...Gabrielle! Gabrielle!" She ran past Ares to the opening of the cave and looked outside. Through the blinding snow she saw her standing near the cliffs edge.

* * *

Gabrielle had moved away during the heated argument. She was outside of the cave, walking blindly towards the cliff. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she made her way towards the edge, knowing that Ares was right she deserved to be punished just as Callisto had. Death was the only solution.

_Shit this can't be happening, have to stop her._ Ares turned on his sister. "Do something! Gabrielle can not take her own life….stop her!"

"You idiot Ares, what did you think Gabrielle would do. You should have kept your big mouth shut and not let her hear what you had to say to Xena!" Aphrodite ran outside towards the two women. What she saw broke her heart. The two were arguing over the situation of dying, both sobbing uncontrollably. Gabrielle wanting to end her life while Xena pleading with her not to leave. They were oblivious to the two Gods approaching them, Dite grabbed for both their arms, pulling them away from the cliffs edge. "Stop it both of you!"

The two warriors were embracing each other, Gabrielle's face buried in her soul mates shoulder, her body shuddering as she continued to cry. Her tears were not caused by the thought of her own death, it was from the hundreds of lives she had killed and the honest reminder of how evil she really was. Her tears were for those she had slain.

"Does this make you both happy?" Xena glared at the Gods. "Is this part of your little game Ares? Well is it? What do you want to see, Gabrielle die and I live a life without her. Well it's not going to happen!" Xena withdrew her dagger from it's sheathe and held it in her hand, her body shaking with anger.

_Good that's it Xena, I was hopping you'd say that. So what are you going to do about it...come on Xena do the right thing...come on._

Gabrielle stepped in, her attention drawn to the Goddess of Love, some questions needed answers to and she could sense from the lack of response from Aphrodite that something was off.

"Aphrodite, you call yourself the Goddess of Love and yet you stand there silent when you know Xena my soul mate is about to kill me and yet you say nothing. Why?" Gabrielle looked deeply into Dite's eyes. "Dite, Xena is going to kill me, our love for one another is going to be separated, it's going to be destroyed, don't you have anything to say."

"I am the Goddess of Love and I would never let love die, no matter what." Aphrodite's eye's sparkled while looking at the bard then at Xena. Her eyes were trying to convey a message to both women. Both warrior's looked at each other before Gabrielle returned her gaze to Dite, remembering what the Goddess had said to her days before.

'_It's all a game Gabrielle, it's all one big friggin game. You must do what's right and follow your heart.'... Gods, that right she can't interfere, she's not allowed, she not allowed to give the game away. She wants to tell us but can't,... it's okay Dite I understand now what you're trying to tell us._

Gabrielle squeezed Xena's hand, looking at her warrior as a smile spread across her face. She glanced at Dite still smiling and gave a slight nod of her head. Aphrodite winked back and grinned. The bard realized that they were indeed going to be together, no matter what. "It's going to be okay Xena, remember what I told you Dite said to me?"

"Yes"

Both women faced one another. "The game hasn't ended yet has it Gabrielle, we're still playing it, aren't we love."

"Yes Xena, we are." Gabrielle gently touched her warrior's cheek and grasped her wrist of the hand that held the dagger. She took the dagger out of Xena's hand placing the tip against her own chest, preparing herself to die. Xena closed her eyes, her mind searching for the words Ares had spoken and the manner in which he spoke them. _Fuck! Ares is testing me not Gabrielle._ Her eyes flew open and locked onto Aphrodite. Dite looked terrified just as Gabrielle was about to plunge the dagger into her chest, confirming Xena's suspicions, that she was the one to end Gabrielle's life.

"No!" Xena screamed, grabbing the dagger from her lover. She quickly spun the dagger around, pushing it gently against the bard's ribcage. Gabrielle smiled at her soul mate, understanding of the situation as it come to light. "Sweetheart, do what's right Xena and follow your heart...I'll see you on the other side."

Xena looked lovingly into Gabrielle's eyes. "I will always love you my bard, where you go I go."

Xena briefly glanced at Aphrodite and saw the broad smile on her face, confirming once again she was right in her actions. Xena then plunged the dagger deep within the bard's chest, aiming for her heart to cause instant death. She succeeded, her soul mate was dead. She laid her down gently on the ground before turning to face the two Gods.

"I win" Xena said then turned the dagger on herself, smiling as she plunged it deep towards her own heart. Her life as well as her soul mates was over... both warriors were dead.

Ares and Aphrodite smiled at one another, they started laughing with delight just before they vanished in a flash of bright light.

**A/N: Final chapter will be posted tomorrow. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

*****Disclaimer*** Still don't own them (unfortunately).**

**A/N: Final chapter, so here we go… **

* * *

Gabrielle rushed over to Xena embracing her before kissing her deeply. The two broke apart when they heard two sets of footsteps approach. They knew where they were, they had been there before waiting to be cleansed before their final journey to the Elysian Fields.

"Well, well Xena congratulations, you win and thank you for what you have done."

Xena stood with her arm around her soul mate. "Michael, it's good to see you." The warrior extended her hand towards the Archangel as Michael returned the gesture.

"Good to see both of you." He eyed them both admiring their angelic outfits. "White suits you both." He smiled and indicated for them to move towards a pool of water. "Alright ladies time for the truth." Just then Ares appeared behind Michael, his head hung in shame for what was about to be said. He knew he did the wrong thing, however would do it all again without hesitation.

"Ares, what the f..."

"Xena please." Michael needed to act quickly as Xena's temper was rising.

"Ladies, Ares has been a bad boy and interfered, when he shouldn't have, causing all of this heartache for both of you. Please, let me explain."

Michael waved his hand over the pool of water. "The truth of what really happened in Japa will be revealed, please watch before I continue."

* * *

The two warriors watched in horror as they witnessed Gabrielle's death from falling off the cliff while trying to retrieve Xena's ashes. An eagle had attacked the bard as she reached for the urn causing her to fall. The eagle was Akemi.

"By the God's, that was my dream, I didn't see why you fell, I just knew you did." Xena looked at Gabrielle, both women in shock.

Gabrielle smiled shaking her head. "Akemi,...I knew it, we shouldn't have trusted her, Gods she loved you Xena and would do anything to have you, even though I'm your true soul mate. Gods!"

Xena was confused. "Michael why did I have that dream?"

"You witnessed her death Xena, however as Ares changed Gabrielle's destiny the reality only surfaced deep in your subconscious which is reflected in dreams."

Gabrielle was still in disbelief, "Xena, I died, but that can't be..."

Michael interrupted. "Yes it can be Gabrielle. Akemi caused your death and made you fall. Ares however was watching and knew you were crucial in bringing Xena back to life, so he, without my permission reversed time and prevented the eagle from attacking."

"Why can't I remember this."

"Gabrielle it's because Ares didn't bring you back from the dead, he has no right to do that, only I'm granted permission to resurrect. Ares reversed time, therefore to you it never happened, you can't remember it happening, however it really did."

Michael looked at the bard, seeing the worried look on her face, trying to process what was being said. "Gabrielle, deep within your subconscious the truth is buried, just like with Xena's memory, hers however is beginning to surface through dreams. At some stage you may remember as well, then again you may not."

Ares sat against the rock wall, his head hung low. "I had to prevent your death Gabrielle, I needed you to bring Xena back, no one else could but you." He raised his head looking at the two warriors. "Why didn't you bring her back Gabrielle? Why? We both love her, you should have placed her ashes in the fountain, why didn't you?"

Gabrielle looked from Ares to Xena and squeezed her warrior's waist holding her close. "Because Ares, Xena said no."

Xena kissed the top of Gabrielle's head, knowing that would have been the hardest decision she could ever have made, especially moments ago when she was in the same position of begging Gabrielle not to leave her in death. She shook the thought from her mind, it caused her such pain, even to just think about the prospect of losing her soul mate.

"I'm sorry love, I never should have stopped you from bringing me back. Please forgive me."

"I have Xe. It's over."

"Michael, please continue."

"Well as Ares little plan didn't work, he begged me to bring you back Xena and I refused...at first. Six months had passed and Gabrielle was in the throws of killing the innocents all because of the loss of you Xena, her soul mate. A soul mate that shouldn't have been lost, Gabrielle your destiny was to be with Xena in death, you weren't meant to go on living and be separated from her. Ares was the cause of your rampage Gabrielle, if he had left things alone, those lives would not have been lost."

Ares stood making his way towards Xena. "I missed you Xena. I aided Gabrielle without her knowing, into killing those people. Why? Well I wanted you back. I contacted Michael and we struck a deal."

"What deal." The warrior growled.

"Gabrielle needed to be restrained and the only person that could do that would be you Xena. The love of her life. If you were alive, she would stop killing it's as simple as that."

"Why don't I believe you Ares." Xena looked over at the God of War and watched the unease show in his body. "Gabrielle, what do you think love. Do you believe him?"

"No Xe, there's more to it than that. I'd say something went wrong and everything got way out of hand." The blonde turned to Michael raising an eyebrow. She saw the smirk on Michael's face turn into a full smile.

"You are so smart Gabrielle. Let me finish telling you what Ares did next."

"I agreed with Ares that you needed to be stopped. So I was just about to resurrect you Xena when Gabrielle had stopped herself from killing others. Ares was beside himself and kept begging me to bring you back. I have to admit, Akemi lied to you and well she did kill Gabrielle, so I placed those in your favour. Ares wouldn't let it go, he wanted you back, so I agreed on certain terms. You had a test to pass Xena, before I would grant you your life back for good. You see, I was only going to have you stop Gabrielle from killing, after that I was going to bring you back to the Elysian Fields."

"I see Michael, so you were going to use me to kill my soul mate then drag me back to the Elysian Fields, with or without her Michael? Or was Gabrielle destined to spend eternity in Tartarus?"

"Xena you don't understand. You both died and Ares interfered. I needed to end her life because she didn't belong where she was and I could think of no other person than yourself to do that. Gabrielle was never going to go to Tartarus, because none of this was her fault. Xena, remember Ares cannot resurrect, only I am allowed. What he did by changing Gabrielle's destiny can cause catastrophic events to occur."

"And they did, didn't they Michael, I went on a killing spree." Gabrielle slumped against her partner.

"So what went wrong?" Xena wanting to hear the rest.

"I mentioned to Ares that for me to grant you your life back you would have to prove that you would be willing to sacrifice your love for the good of all and for what is right."

"Okay, so you wanted to see if I would sacrifice Gabrielle for what was right. Kill her for killing all those innocent people, I was to serve justice, am I right?"

"Yes which you did. Except Ares raised the stakes. He boasted that not only would you do it once, but you would do it twice. Not only that, but if I bought you back from the dead he himself would slow down on the killings. So Xena how could I refuse."

Both warriors looked directly at Ares. "You bastard, you used Callisto as my other love didn't you. Not only did you fuck with our hearts, but also our minds as well, let alone the time frame." Xena ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "You manipulated our minds to remember what you wanted us to remember, all for your little game. Ares, why did you do it? why would you go to such an extent to hurt the three of us?"

Ares raised his head, his eyes full of hurt. "I missed you Xena, I missed talking to you and hanging out with you and Gabrielle, so I just wanted you back. I got carried away with boasting about you and things kind of got out of hand. Sorry."

"So all that talk of revenge and wanting to really hurt us because Xena killed your family wasn't true. You lied to your sister as well Ares." Gabrielle waited for his answer.

"Yep."

"Ares, Xena and I are human. We cannot live forever. We died and you interfered with that, Ares you have got to let us go, we belong here now." Gabrielle actually felt sorry for him, he looked heartbroken and was struggling with his emotions.

"NO! I won, don't you both see. Michael said he would resurrect the both of you if I could prove the good in you Xena, you passed the test, you both can live again."

"Not necessarily Ares." Michael held his hand up to stop any argument. "It's not up to you Ares, it's up to Gabrielle and Xena and what they want. Ladies after what you have both been through, I give you a choice. You can both go to the Elysian Fields or I will grant you both life again and you can start a new life where your old life ended, in Japa all those years ago."

Ares looked horrified, at the prospect that faced him, that both warriors would choose to stay rather than live again. He stood silent and waited for their response.

"Michael." Gabrielle began. "The Fields are beautiful and peaceful, there is no pain only love." Michael nodded. "Tell me then, if we choose to stay how long do we have together before we are reborn." Xena looked at Gabrielle surprise showing on her face. Michael smiled. "You are indeed very smart Gabrielle for asking that question. You would only have two days before rebirth."

Gabrielle turned to Xena. "Well love that answers that question. Come on were outta here." The shorter warrior tugged on her partners arm as Xena smiled retreating from the God of War.

"We'll see ya round Ares, but please knock first before dropping in."

Ares eyes lit up as a huge smile spread across his face. "You got it Xena."

"Ah before you both go, I grant you also peace, for when you return it will be from the day you both died. The past four years never really happened, Gabrielle you should never have been where you were, so I'm sending you both back to where it began. You both will have vague recollections of the past four years as you knew of them, because you believe you lived through them, however the past will be changed from what you remembered. Gabrielle those that you slaughtered will still be living, your journey through India and Chin after Xena's death never happened."

"Xena, the same is for you. Your love and pain over Callisto's death has been lifted. You will no longer feel love for the other woman, as your only true love is Gabrielle."

"So Michael, what Callisto said all along that it's not real it can't be happening was true, it never happened."

"That's right Xena, I'm sending you both back to the day you died, so it never happened."

Gabrielle wasn't convinced. "Michael, if it never happened then why will we still have vague memories? Come on Michael, how can you have memories if it didn't happen?"

The Archangel tapped his chin. "You are smart Gabrielle. Okay let's say it did happen, the last four years did happen to the both of you, but not to anybody else okay? By sending you back in time it's like resetting time. The last four years will be replayed again and they will be replayed in a different way. Just the two of you have already lived the past four years, call it the first reality, the next time around call it the second reality. Get it?"

"Fuck no, you're confusing the hades out of me Michael. Do you get this Gabrielle?" Xena's face scrunched in confusion.

"Yes I do honey." She eyed Michael. "The last four years did happen to us Xena. Callisto was real, her marriage to you was real and I murdered hundreds." Gabrielle turned back towards Michael. "So please don't tell us it didn't happen Michael, because it dam well did! You're just going to reset things back the way it should have been before Ares interfered. Right?"

"Yeah right Gabrielle."

"Thank you Michael for finally being honest."

In a bright flash both warrior's disappeared.

* * *

Gabrielle reappeared on Mt Fuji. She was sitting upon a familiar rock watching a beautiful sunset, her attention was taken by the scene before her. She looked to her left expecting to see Xena but found no one there. The sun was almost set. "Xena honey where are you?" There was no answer. She looked down at what she held in her hands and smiled until she realized what it was...it was the urn that held Xena's ashes. "Ah shit! Very funny Michael." She yelled. Gabrielle quickly took the lid of the urn pouring it's contents into the fountain just as the sun had finally set. She held her breath and waited, hoping that she made it in time and it wasn't some sort of joke that Michael and Ares played on her.

She felt a tap on the shoulder and spun around. It was Xena. "Xena!"

The warrior grabbed Gabrielle around the waist lifting her into her arms and kissed her deeply. "Yeah it's me...expecting someone else?"

"No love, no one else."

"Let's go home."

* * *

Michael stood at the pool of water watching the two soul mates begin their journey down the side of the mountain, he turned to his companion, an angel that stood to the side during the entire time.

"You know, that surprises me, they never asked."

"I know what you mean, they must have forgotten. Why didn't you tell them?"

"They have their lives back again, let them find out themselves. I've interfered enough."

"Boy are they gonna be pissed when they find out."

Michael smiled. "No doubt."

With that said he waved his hand over the pool of water and both angels vanished.

THE END

**A/N: Just like to say thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my little tale. Would love to know what you thought of the story, drop me a private message or please leave a review. Thanks ;-)**

**PS: I think there could be a Part Two about to be told, my parchment and quill are twitching. (Not for another month or so.)**


End file.
